ZA HighSchool(zombie apocalypse)
by KshMcKenzie08
Summary: Guinevere and Arthur find themselves fighting for survival to keep them and their friends alive when the undead attack their school.
1. Chapter 1

I was never the popular kid in College; as a matter of fact I didn't exist.

Everyone had believed the rumors that I was a trouble kid because I was homeschooled after getting into one fight at my last school.

Now I have my story be a bio about how I was this shy girl with no friends I don't want your pity.  
My name is Guinevere St. Thomas about a month ago I went to go and live with my father and brother Elyan, after one the worst things could've happened to me my mother was killed by a drunk driver.  
I was in the car with her when it happened but the difference she died and I didn't.

The hospital contacted my dad and told him about what the accident, that's not what I called it I called it the murder.

Elyan and my father weren't too thrilled about me coming to live with them and neither was I.

I only saw them every two months and we didn't really get along and my mum just understood me more.  
Now that you understand some of my history let's get back to my time at college. It was mine and Elyan's last year though he was my older brother my IQ was above even the highest score so I was moved up a year.

My only friend that I did have was a Sefa March who was here on scholarship so she too was outcast. My brother's groups of friends were the football stars, Gwaine McKay, Leon Andrews, Lance Ortiz, Percival Carlson, and finally the king of the group Arthur Pendragon and his best mate Merlin who was the only one who talked to me.

Everyone else just walked past at my brother's request.

Now if you have the popular boys then you have the popular girls I the princess of school. Vivian Olaf, Sophia Fey, and the leader of the bitches Morgana Pendragon who was Arthur's twin. They were are all gorgeous. Morgana and her friends were having some conversation until Vivian Olaf stopped in front of my table where I sitting at with Sefa.

"Oh look couldn't your mum or dad afford a better uniform?" Vivian said.

"What's wrong with my uniform?" Sefa murmured looking like she was about to start crying then Sophia joined in with Vivian and I knew it had to stop it, I got up out of my seat and walked over to them and punched Vivian right in face.

"Stupid bitch keep your fucking mouth shut when it comes down to talking about others." I said.

"I can't believe you did that to Vivian." Sophia said.

"Yeah well you and she will do your best to remember what I said, keep your mouths shut or else you'll have a matching black eye."

But then I was escorted out to be sent to the headmaster, as I walking out Morgana was smiling at me not because I was getting in trouble it was because I stuck up for my friend.

I knocked on the headmaster's door already knew what was going to happen.

"Guinevere St. Thomas you haven't been here for too long and you're already having fights. I know about everything that has happened." I interrupted Gaius I didn't want to talk about my mother not ever and he knew that.

"Look Gaius just give me my punishment and I'll be on my way." There was another knock at the door and Gaius' secretary told him Arthur Pendragon was waiting he was kicked out of class.

'Fine send him in as well." Gaius signed

"Look headmaster just give me my punishment and I'll be on my way." Arthur had said the same thing I had just said but in an 'I'm bored already tone.'

"What am I going to do with you two?"

"You could always just give us a warning and we'll both be on our way." I said.

"Ms. St. Thomas you know that's not going to happen, you assaulted Vivian Olaf and you Mr. Pendragon are constantly disrupting class and getting into fights on the football field. You both are hot heads. I understand that you're head strong but this has got to stop. So from now until graduation you two are going to be around each other no sitting with friends nothing just the two of you."

"What? First off I have football and second why in the bloody hell would I want to stay around this freak." I can't believe he just said that, I was getting really pissed off.

"Hey Pendragon it's not like I want to around you either I can't stand you because you're a dick head, and if you have a problem we can make something of it."

"Oh so the lady wants to fight?"

"Yeah I do."

"THAT IS ENOUGH." Gaius yelled to both of us after hearing the longest lecture ever, we had no choice if he didn't see us around each other we would both be expelled.

"Come on Pendragon."

"Where are we going?"

"I have a free period so where going to my spot."

I took him up to the roof, here is the place where I can think and draw the same picture that I have been doing since it happened, I never brought anyone up here not even Sefa.

"You can sit down you know."

"Why do you come up here?"

"I don't really know, it's the one place where I can hide and figure things out." I shrugged.

"What are you drawing?"

"Geez you ask a lot of questions."

"Well excuse me I don't understand the mind of a freak."

I don't know why, but when he said it to me it really hurt I mean I've been called way worse but I didn't like it coming from his mouth, wait what am I saying I could care less about what he had to say. But still I moved away from him and he noticed it too because he moved closer to me.

"I'm sorry Guinevere that wasn't nice of me to say please say you forgive me."

"Its fine people like you always say fucked up things like that to me."

"It was a very nice hit you gave to Vivian, she deserved it talking about your friend like that."

I smiled at him and for the first time I saw that his eyes were beautiful I could get lost in them before either of us could stop ourselves we ended up kissing, my first kiss was with Arthur Pendragon, a person that I thought I hated.

"WOW, WOW, WOW." I said because I couldn't think of anything else to say this happened all because he complimented me on hitting that bitch Vivian in the face.

"That was something, I think I'm going to do it again." Arthur said and he kissed me this time longer.

We stopped only to catch our breath and then we both started laughing. He told me the reason why he was kicked out of Literature class because he disagreed with the professor and because Arthur proved him wrong he was kicked out.

"Yeah I learned about all of that when I was ten year old that why I have so many free periods." I laughed.

"Yeah Elyan told me about how you're some kind of genius."

"The only reason why I'm here is because my dad and my physiatrist felt like I needed I to be around people."

"Don't get sad you're too pretty to get so sad, and since we're stuck together I'm going to take you out, you shouldn't look so shocked I don't just go around kissing on every girl that says they want to beat the shit out of me."

Before I could say yes we both heard a screams, we got up and looked over the roof top people were running away from something?

We were in our world that we didn't even know what happening.

Arthur grabbed my hand we ran towards the door and that's when we saw it another student biting and eating another student.

A/N: So Welcome to my new story I hope ya'll like it I freaking an obsess with Zombies taking over the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur and I didn't know what was happening at the school, at first it looked like they were necking until we saw all the blood, we were backed into a corner only way out was to go through them both.

"Guinevere is that what I think it is?"

"Yep I thought that only happens in movies, I never thought I would be looking at one."

"Stay close to me okay." Arthur had to think fast and if the rules were still the same you don't want to get bitten by the undead. It didn't take it long for it to turns its attention to us and I was pretty sure the girl he just killed would be awake soon.

We were in luck there was an axe in the glass case I nudged at Arthur and pointed in the direction of the axe.

"Arthur you grab the axe I'm going to try to distract this thing."

"No Guinevere you get the axe and I'll hold him off."

There wasn't in time to argue so I ran passed the UD and smashed the case with my elbow I knew he would start to smell my blood. I was right the other UD was now awake ,crap. I really don't need this right so before I passed the axe to him I backed up just enough so I could get a good swing across it body.

"GUINEVERE I NEED THAT AXE NOW." Shouted Arthur.

"HERE."

Arthur caught it and cut the UD's head off from its body.

"We've got to go and find the others." Arthur said.

But first he stopped to make sure I was okay and saw that I was bleeding from my elbow and tore off some of his shirt and wrapped it around my elbow and kissed it.

Then we made our way down the rest of the stairs, we saw other kids fighting the UD and that's when we spotted Merlin and Sefa, thank god she was safe.

I couldn't let Arthur and Merlin be the only two with weapons so I stopped in the janitor closet and found a cricket bat, odd but whatever.

I told Sefa to stay close to me because by the look of things we were going to have to fight our way out of school.

"Arthur we have to find your sister and my brother, Merlin did you see them at all?"

"No I just saw that one girl name Samantha eating her friend I killed them both using this nail gun."

"Way to go Merlin it looks like you're going to have to use it again." I said.

As they started heading for us I got my cricket bat ready who knww that the UD's could be so fast that's where the movies got it wrong the only thing that was correct is the biting. Merlin started shooting as many as he could until he had to reload Arthur and I were swinging away until they all fell to the finally deaths.

"This place is lost, we've got to get the hell out of here and we need to get better weapons." Arthur said.

"Let's go, Sefa remember stay close to me."

Finally we found Morgana with her idiot friends, it's shame that they were still alive she too was using a cricket bat taking them out, alone were friends who just screamed their heads off.

"Stay the fuck away from me." Morgana yelled I couldn't help but respect her now. Arthur ran towards his sister and helped finish killing them.

"Are you okay they both said to one another?"

"Yes Arthur I'm find I was looking for you."

"I was on the roof top with Guinevere."

"Oh really so what is she now you're girlfriend or something?" Vivian said I don't even know why she was talking, idiots should been seen not heard.

"Yes Vivian I'm his girlfriend do you have a problem with that?" She knew better not to say anything.

"Look everyone staying here isn't an option and my car isn't big enough to fit all of us and our only chance of survival is we all stay together do you understand." Arthur said.

We made our way outside, suddenly a bus is heading towards us, we braced ourselves for what was going to happen the UD's were behind us coming really fast and so was the bus.

Oh fuck we're done for I never did get to tell Arthur that yes I would go out with him.  
We positioned ourselves in a circle getting ready to fight even if this meant our death there was no way I wouldn't go down swinging.

The bus stopped right on the side of us and the doors opened, inside were Leon, Percival, Gwaine and my brother, Gwaine was at the wheel and the others came out making a way for us to reach them.

"GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE." Gwaine said from behind the driving seat.

We all ran as fast as we could but Sophia Fey fell down, Morgana and I tried to go back and save her trying to hold onto her hands but it was too late Arthur grabbed us both and pushed us inside.

We all watched Sophia be eaten, hearing her scream for life. Gwaine pulled out so fast before we made it to the exit we saw headmaster Gaius killing the UD's and helping out other students.

"We've got to stop and help them." I said

"Fine then, Gwaine stop we'll go out and help them you girls stay here." Arthur said.

I was mad, I could fight too but Arthur gave me that look like don't try to fight me on this.

He kissed me on my lips before him and the boys left, I went over to driver's seat too and Morgana sat behind me she didn't even say anything to Vivian.

"You know I think it's really nice that you're with my brother."

"Really I thought you hated me for what I did to your friend."

No way Vivian should not have said that about your friends clothes but she's a snob so I just got use to her, and Sophia's bad behavior but believe it or not Sophia wasn't as bad."

I didn't really believe her but I kept quiet because she did just lose her friend, I would say the same thing about Sefa but at least mine would be true.

The boys came back and they had guys and a couple of other people with them. This time I pulled out of the parking lot and I didn't look back.

College was taken over in less an hour, I remember what Arthur had said, we needed to get more weapons because the ones we had weren't going to do.

"We need a plan." Arthur said to me while I was concentrating on my driving noticing how empty the street already were.

"First we need to get some more weapons, then we need to get food and medical supplies, and then we need to find some type of shelter."

"I could help with the shelter part, my house has a metal fencing all around it, and large metal gate in the front of the house also my parents won't be there they are out of the country so hopefully they are alright." Merlin said.

"That's right we have to make sure everyone parents are okay, so who is the closest?" I asked

"I-I am-am." Vivian stuttered.

That's fine by me maybe she'll stay with her parents and I won't ever have to see her again. I pulled up to Vivian's gate but it was already broken this clearly wasn't a good sign. I didn't even bother pulling all the way up it was Arthur who spoke the truth to her.

"Vivian I'm sorry but your parents are dead."

"You don't know that Arthur, we're not even by the front door yet a broken gate doesn't mean anything just tell your cunt of a girlfriend to drive."

I said nothing and continued to drive up to her house I was going to give her what she wanted.

This time we all got out of the bus except for Gaius if there were zombies in there he wouldn't be fast enough to run.

"Stay close everyone."

Vivian stayed extra close to Arthur I knew she had a crush on him.

The only good thing about Vivian's house was that her father had a massive gun collection.

Arthur told Leon, Elyan and Sefa to load up on as much as they could and head back to the bus.

Vivian led us up her stairs and we saw a lot of dead UD her dad and mum must've have killed them all. Where were they, did they make it out?

"I'm going to get some more clothes for Morgana and I, we cannot just wear our uniforms." Of course there's no way me or Sefa would get any of clothes I just rolled my eyes Merlin went with while Arthur and I looked around still searching for her parents.

We walked over to their bedroom and it was tough for Arthur to get the door open.

Now we knew why, her mother hung herself while her father shot himself in the head, I looked over at Arthur and he was reading something.

Dear Vivian,

I don't know if you know what is happening but whatever is going on we feared that it has taken you as well since we haven't heard anything from you. Your father and I love you so much hope that you did survive this otherwise we'll see you in the next life.

Love Always,  
Mummy and Daddy

Holy shit, they thought their daughter was dead so they killed themselves that is so sad.  
When Merlin and Vivian found us she saw her parents and Arthur showed her the letter that her mother had written.

He embraced her and she started crying in his arms. I truly did feel really sorry for I told them we should start heading back to the bus. We let everyone know what had happened and this time it was Gaius who was doing the driving.

It was no different at Gwaine's, Percival's, Leon's or Sefa's their families were either turned or someone had already came and killed them.

Gwaine's mum killed his dad and since she already bitten she turned gun on herself.

It was just our dad and Arthur and Morgana's that were unknown but before we could find out we had made it to Merlin's house so we could all rest.

He was right he place was like a fortress, cameras at every corner of the house and electric fencing he said it was because both of his parents were so paranoid.

Once we were all inside everyone was quite I volunteered to cook for everyone and Sefa came to help me.

"You know you don't have to help, I know how hurtful it must be to lose your family."

"It is but I cannot get myself down I have to survive and that's why I need you to teach me how to fight I don't want to turn into one of those things." Sefa said.

"Of course I'll teach you, the only problem I have is I can't shoot very well."

"So you and Arthur are a couple now when did this happen?"

"I guess when I threatened to beat him up."

"Love at first sight."

"I don't think Arthur loves me, he's to hung up on Vivian now, I mean I know she lost her parents but come on she's so evil and this is just a way for her to get her claws into Arthur."

"Maybe this will help change her into something better." And that's when we both turned to hear Vivian call Arthur in a squeaky voice.

"Or maybe not, sorry Gwen."

I went back to cooking dinner and I made up my mind I was going to my house tonight to see if my father was still alive I would just have to borrow one of Merlin's cars.

**A/N: For those who don't know what UD's are it just short for undead I didn't feel like writing undead all the time and don't worry about Guinevere she'll be alright.**


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was now asleep at Merlin's except for me, this would be my time now to leave I grabbed two hand guns figuring that should be enough and brought plenty of ammo.

Arthur could look for his dad with Vivian or Merlin but I had to go now my mother would want me to do this and for Elyan sake I may not get along with either of them but I'm not cold and they are still my flesh and blood.

I took the key card that Merlin said was for the garage looked at every car I could choose from I was going for one of the BMW's until someone tapped me on the shoulder I freaked thinking it was the UD's.

"Where are you going Guinevere?"

"Um why should you care doesn't your girlfriend need you for something?"

I usually don't ever act this petty but dammit, I was so angry at him and right now he was the last thing on my mind which was a lie, ever since the roof he's been the only thing I can think about but right now there was a mission that I needed to complete.

"Is this about Vivian? She means nothing to me I'm with you, now please tell me where you're going?"

"I'm going to go and find my dad I have a feeling that he's not dead and Elyan needs him and I don't care about you and Vivian.

She's one of you but I can say this it's, not okay to have another girl hang all over while your girlfriend has to watch it from the background. I'm not some person that you can walk all over Arthur and I thought you could see that."

I wanted to go now because I knew I was going to cry and I had to keep my emotion together because UD's can smell if you're not 100% focused and you could get easily get yourself and others killed.

"We're not taking a BMW, we should take a SUV just in case we have to force our way through."

"Thanks for the advice but you should go back inside now."

He was going to explode, I knew he was I pushed him too far and as a fellow hot head I knew what was about to happen but that fight would have to wait because Merlin and Sefa were now coming up to us and here I thought everyone was asleep I should've left sooner than I would've been back by now no problem.  
Sefa had a shot gun and some gun that you find on Call of Duty, I didn't see that in Vivian's house but to honest I didn't really pay too much attention while we were there.

Arthur told everyone to get into the car because he was driving he ordered me to get into the passenger side.

"We are going to find Guinevere's dad and then go and look for my father does anyone have a problem with that?" He narrowed eyes at me gripping on the stirring wheel so tight I thought he was going to rip it off. But I turned and give him the same dirty look he was giving to me.

"Asshole" I said under my breath

Arthur must've have heard me because he hit the gas pedal and floored it. Merlin tried to pat him on his shoulder but he shrugged him off, once Arthur tapped in the code for the gate Merlin whispered in his ear loud enough so we could all hear "I told you this would happen."

"Shut the hell up Merlin." Arthur said.

I thought Arthur would've asked for direction but he already knew where to go, I couldn't keep going on like this I know it's soon but I do love him and he may not feel the same way about me maybe Merlin meant by saying that this would happen was that it was a mistake to date me. Ah fuck this.

Arthur, Sefa and Merlin all turned and looked at me, I thought I said that to myself but I guess I didn't okay Gwen maybe they didn't hear you just don't say anything."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know what you mean?" I tried to play this game again but this time Arthur wasn't having none of it.

"You just said Ah fuck this, everyone heard you say it so don't pretend you don't know."

"I was just thinking about us and it must've have just slipped out I didn't mean for anyone to hear."

"Oh so what now you're going to break up with me for what? You're acting like I had her bare arse with my tongue down her throat."

Alrighty we were going to have this fight now well fine then.

"How in the bloody hell am I supposed to know what you did with that thing Vivian you two left and had your little private moment and don't try to deny it because Sefa and I both heard her call you."

"Guinevere you're completely nuts I did nothing with her just ask Merlin."

"You two leave Sefa and I out of this."

"SHUT UP MERLIN." Both of us shouted at him

We were quiet I didn't want to even look at him but I started mimicking the way she speaks "oh, Arthur I need you, oh, Arthur you make me feel so safe, bitch." I finally turn to him because I had to know.

"Arthur did you and Vivian sleep together not now but have you ever? Because if you have I really hoped you use a condom with that skank.

I didn't really want to know did I?

Yes I did I had to know because this would change everything between us. He stopped the car and if I really didn't want my question to be answered I would say this isn't a good idea to stop while it's dark out. Arthur shook his head and took a deep breath.

"No Guinevere I haven't, yes I've had sex before but not with Vivian it isn't like that between us and it never well be she just lost her parents which me and Morgana thought was strange because she didn't even really like them, some people are just born bad and Vivian would be on that list. I think it just shocked her because she had always known they had loved her but now she truly believes it after their deaths."

Arthur was going to say more but stop because the UD's were running fast and heading towards us.

"Arthur turn the lights off." I said

Arthur put the car back into drive and hit most of the UD's with the car but that would slow us down so I looked at my hand guns and rolled down my window so I could fire but I wasn't the best shot.

"Guinevere just take the safety off and breathe love, don't think about the target just trust your gut and shoot these fuckers in the head." Arthur said

Something about him saying that to me and hitting UD's started to do something to me I had half of my body out the window and I wrapped my leg with the seat belt so I wouldn't fall out. I did as Arthur told me to and hit one in the head it made my adrenaline go up Holy shit what a rush.

I was out of ammo and Sefa reloaded my clip Merlin rolled down his in the back and started shooting anything I had missed.

We were now in the clear and I leaned over to Arthur and kissed him on his lips with so much passion it could've have been from my excitement that was making me act this way I didn't really care though. Arthur and I were partners now. I pulled back so he could drive us safely to my dad.

"I love you Arthur." I didn't mean to say it first but it was too late to go back on it now, I waited for him to tell me that he doesn't feel the same way about me. But He laughed and then kissed me again.

"And I love you too Guinevere now let's go and find our fathers.

**A/N:Totally fast to be telling someone that you love them but hey this is Arthur and Guinevere everything is fast for them. More blood and gore in the next chapter folks and Lance well be back.**


	4. Chapter 4

We finally made it to my father's house, I never will say this is my house because I was never truly welcomed here. I got out of the car first and noticed there was UD bodies all around.

Sefa came over to me and I never realized that I was holding onto her hand and she gave me a reassuring smile and we walked behind Arthur and Merlin.

When we walked inside the furniture was flipped over and the windows were broken I wasn't going to panic, not yet I ran up the stairs to my father's room and I pushed open the door. My father came up from his man made fort and had a shotgun in his hand ready to fire until he saw that it was me.

"Gwen I almost killed you what are you doing here where is Elyan? Is he alright?"

"Yes he's fine, he's back at my friends Merlin's, it's much safer there. Pack up what you can and lets go because…." I was interrupted by my father shooting at the wall.

"Shit dad why did you do that, is everyone okay?"

"Yeah we're good." Arthurs replied.

"I'm sorry Arthur I thought you were one of them."

"It's fine Dr. St Thomas."

But it wasn't fine not to me he said hello to Arthur even ask was he okay and he did the same for Merlin and Sefa, but for me I got nothing this would have bothered me in the past but now not so much.

"Like I was saying we've got to hurry so we can go and get Arthur father."

After my dad took what felt like forever to pack up some of his clothes and medical supplies he went over to Elyan's room and made sure he got some clothes for him and Arthur I witnessed this entire thing but said nothing which I was thankful for he followed me up to my room I traded my uniform for a pair of jeans and shirt and my combat boots I put my hair in a ponytail so it wouldn't be in my face.

I totally forgot that Arthur was in the room with me I cannot believe I just did that.

"Um sorry about that."

"No I didn't mind at all and you can look at me half undress anytime you want to." He smirked at me and something about the way he looked made me want him pushed him up against my wall and kiss him like I was thirsty for water. I squeezed on his chest and he gripped my ass , I was going to lose it just by the feel of his hands on me.

"MmHmm I don't mean to stop your little meeting but didn't you just say we have to go Gwen." My dad said

I rolled my eyes at him even though he was right. I made sure that I still had the cross that my mother had given me before we were out the door again. Arthur was driving again this time I sat behind him.

Once we made it to Arthur's house we heard the gun shots he didn't even stop the car before he jumped out.

"Arthur wait." I said.

I had my two pistols ready, I threw Arthur the assault rifle that I brought and we started running up to the house and it wasn't close either so we would have to fight our way through.

The UD's turned their attention to us now I remembered what Arthur said, shoot the **ers in the head.  
Merlin and Sefa, and my dad were coming up to us in the car while I and Arthur didn't stop shooting.

"I'm out of ammo cover me Guinevere." His weapon had more power than mind but didn't have bullets so I kept on shooting.

Merlin and Sefa got out of the car and helped us and my dad shoot from inside the car I didn't know when he got into the driver's seat and I also didn't know that Sefa knew how to shoot, she was a much better aim then I was.

Over the sounds of the gun fire we heard Arthur's father calling for him he had others with him as well because we saw him picking UD's off from the windows.

Thank god for them because I didn't know how long we would have lasted out here. My dad drove the car past us so we could have a clear passage.

Uther Pendragon, along with Lance Ortiz and some other survivors were already towards the car, my dad got out and helped those who were injured.

He had to check to make sure they weren't bitten.

Uther went up to his son and hugged him thanking god that he was alive he asked about Morgana. Arthur told him about what happened with everyone elses parents how the others were at a safe place.

"Hey Lance how did you get here?" I asked.

"It was luck, when the school got taken over, myself, and some of the other students were on the other side of the building we almost didn't make it until Uther told us all to get in and asked me if I knew where  
Arthur and Morgana were I told him I didn't but I was sure they were alright.

We left the school, Uther thought his house would be a good place to go but they broke through the fencing."

"Merlin has fencing too but as long as we have some type of electricity we should be fine."

"Yeah but for how long though?"

What Lance said made me start to think how long it would be before we had no power damn we would have to move and soon.

"Merlin where is Arthur?"

"He went back inside with his father."

"I'll go get them, you and the other's start heading back to your place Arthur and I will be right behind you."

"Gwen I'm staying with you." Sefa said.

"No Sefa you go back with Merlin I'll be right behind you, and that was some good shooting you were doing back there." I hugged her and Merlin and they got into the car.

"Aren't you going with them Lance?"

"No I'll stay with you." I didn't want to argue so I just nodded to him as the others were driving away I prayed that they make it back.

Lance held out his hand for me I didn't take it and I looked at him strangely. I called out for Arthur wondering where he could be.

"Guinevere I'm over here."

Arthur was picking up more ammo and Uther was talking on the phone to someone I walked over to him and he put his arm around me and kissed me on top of my head not caring who saw, Uther turned to look at us, but Arthur ignored him it wasn't until Lance said something that we came back from our world.

"We better get going and since Gwen already sent the car away we'll have to get another one." Lance said.

"Something smaller."

Uther picked out of his babies a 1952 Ford Anglia completely remodeled engine so it's much faster.  
I looked up at Arthur and he just shrugged his shoulders and told me to get in. As we were driving we saw the SUV that had Merlin and the others I wanted Uther to stop.

"Stop father."

I can't believe this is happening we had our guns pulled, Lance and Uther watched our backs while Arthur and I looked inside the car there was blood and a lot of it damn.

Arthur looked around to see if he would either find their bodies or UD's.

"This is my fault I told them to go I told them that we would be right behind them." I was crying for the loss of our friends.

"No Guinevere they're still alive I know it Merlin is just like you, a genius he would've figured something out I know it, we'll take my father and Lance back to the house and then we'll come back and look for them."

I nodded and I looked at the car one more time and sighed, I was quiet all the way back I didn't feel like talking, Arthur was in the back with me, holding me tightly.

Arthur told his father the code to the gate and pulled up to garage where we were met by Morgana she had been crying I could tel,l she ran up to her brother and father and hugged them both.

"Don't ever do anything like again." Morgana yelled at them.

But not a moment later another car pulled up into the garage it looked old it was just my dad and Merlin and Sefa I guess the others didn't make it.

"Sefa I'm so glad that you're okay."

"Gwen listen to me." I didn't let her finish

"Because we saw all the blood and I thought you guys wouldn't make it back I'm so sorry for leaving you.

"Gwen just stop, it's about your dad he's been bitten." Sefa said

"And you brought him here?"

"Yes Gwen he wanted to see Elyan and you before he turned if it wasn't for him jumping in front of me I wouldn't be here."

"Morgana go and find Elyan."

I turned to look at my father he was sweating and his color was almost gone and his breathing was starting to slow down I knew it would be only a matter of time.

Elyan came rushing past me, and Arthur came to stand next to me for support.

"It's going to okay dad we'll make you better, why the hell are you just standing around Gwen do something."

"What would you have me do Elyan he's going to turn soon and you know it."

"The only thing I can do for him is shoot him, as soon as he turns and give you this time to say goodbye." I wouldn't kill my father before he became a UD I could never do that no matter how I feel about him.

"You two need to look out for each other now and live, Guinevere my darling girl I'm sorry I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me." Those were my father's final words before his eyes closed Elyan was too shaken up to do anything.

"Elyan get away now."

"No Gwen he our father you can't kill him."

"I have to or else he's going to kill us now move." It was too late my dad was already a UD and he was going for Elyan because he was the closest but it wasn't me who sent him to his final death it was Uther Pendragon.

**A/N: Uther is going to be a good guy in this story Gwen already an outsider with her own family I didn't want it to be that way for the Pendragon's and Elyan is a total shit. And don't worry Lance isn't going to break up Arthur and Gwen. I'm going to speed up the next chapter just a little bit not too much because I don't want to confuse anyone. **


	5. Chapter 5

Another morning and I'm able to see it with the man I love, everything had changed since the school was taken over.

Everyone lost people that they loved but still we had to move on because that's what we needed to do to survive.

Eventually we had to leave Merlin's home because the electric fence went out suddenly and the UD's caught on to our scent it was tough but we made it out.

Elyan and I still weren't speaking he finally told me that he hated me I cannot believe how angry he was I wasn't the one who pulled the trigger but still it was my fault. I remember what the words he said to me after Uther shot our father.

"You're a cold hearted bitch." Elyan said

"What? I didn't even shoot him but I would've."

"Yeah and that's the problem you never loved us, so you're probably happy that he dead."

I didn't know what to say to him how could he think that? Sure we didn't get along and though they were both so cold to me I would never be glad that he was dead.

Elyan's words had hurt me and the bastard had the nerve to smile with such satisfaction. I didn't have a chance to get the words out Arthur spoke up first.

"Why don't you just shut your mouth you don't know what you're talking about Elyan, it was Guinevere who went to go and get your father in the first place she risked her life so you two could be together so you have no right to say anything."

"You're right but hear this Gwen I hate you and I always will."

I started crying I truly had no family, Elyan started walking away from me and I turn to say one more thing to him.

"Elyan since you hate me so much don't speak to me ever again."

He went back inside and slammed the door behind him, I was shaking I was too much in shock and I was tired, so tired.

No one spoke they all just looked at me, Sefa was about to approach me but I shook my head no I didn't want anyone to be around me I wanted to run away.

Uther told everyone to help him remove my father from the garage and it was just me and Arthur alone, my legs gave out and I fell to the ground.

"Shhh my love I'm here for you."

"Are you Arthur really do you love me?"

"Of course I do I will always love you and later on when we're old and grey we'll tell the story on how we couldn't stand each other and then we fell in love in a day no one could top that."

I kissed him on his lips and something awakened in us both because we both wanted more. I knew that I wasn't his first but he would be my first and my last I wanted no one other than him.

My body craved for his touch. He kissed my chin and then my neck it felt so good we started breathing harder.

"Oh Arthur." I moaned.

He took my shirt off and then removed my bra then I removed his shirt and kissed his neck he shuddered against me.

I laid down on the cold garage floor I didn't care where we were right now I just needed him.

"Arthur I want you." I unbuttoned his jeans and then he undid mine and took them off along with my knickers. He stared at me touching me all over with his hands.

"You're so beautiful my love."

He started his trail of kisses again until he kissed me in that private area my eyes almost popped out.

"HOLY SHIT YES DON"T STOP ARTHUR." He removed his tongue and for a second I was disappointed until he stuck he fingers inside of me this time instead of my eyes popping out they rolled into the back of my head it was becoming too much.

"Guinevere are you ready? This may hurt for a bit." He kissed my lips again and I opened my mouth to receive his tongue.

Our tongues danced with one another and that's when he entered me I pulled away from him clenching my teeth he looked at me with our eyes locked I nodded to him and he started moving again. I embraced the pain loving the feel of it each time he moved I wanted more.

"Oh god Guinevere you feel so good."

"Go harder Arthur." I gaped

He went deeper inside of me and I came and soon he started to slow down and pulled out from me I'm guessing because he didn't want to get me pregnant.

I didn't care if we were taken by UD's I would never change this moment of my first time having sex. Arthur laid beside me and held onto my hand and kissed the side of my face.

"I love you Guinevere."

I snapped out of my flashback and turned back to look at Arthur he always was a heavy sleeper and I envied him for that.

We moved to a new compound that Arthur's father sent all of us to.

Uther had military connection so our compound was named Camelot and we called ourseleves knights those who were trained in killing the UD's.

There were other sections for different reasons some were just for those who weren't fighters and just civilians and workers, there was a section for those who were medic but ours was the biggest and the main one.

Everyone answered to the head of the military except for Uther and Arthur they didn't answer to anyone and since Arthur claimed me as his wife I was now a part of the royal house of Pendragon since I was no longer a St. Thomas, it was supposed to be a way to keep order but in Camelot there was equality for all that's the way Arthur and I wanted it.

We found out how the outbreak happened it was because of China and North America they were the ones who created the H1N1 vaccine and caused the lives of many.

They told everyone to rush out and get this shot said it will help prevent the flu but they never officially tested it and therefore the virus broke out in their countries first and then it spread all over making those who were infected become walking zombies.

Now it was up to Arthur and I and the rest of the knights to keep the people safe.

We would head out on patrol in a small group Arthur, me, Merlin, Gwaine, Leon, Percival, and Sefa who became our medical tech.  
I refused to have Elyan, Vivian and Lance on my squad I didn't really care for any of them Lance I could tolerate but he always looked at me like I was something to eat.

Once I got Arthur up I cooked us some breakfast and I put on my cross that my mother gave me and my ring that Arthur gave me.

He said that it used to be his mother's so it was a good thing that we were the same size.

I packed my two hand guns Sally and Jane is what I named them it was Uther and Arthur who trained me to become the most deadly women in the world, Uther said I couldn't be a Pendragon and not know how to shoot well.

"Are you ready love?"

"Yep just making sure I have enough ammo."

"Hey Gwen." I turned to see that it was Morgana, she would usually go on the second patrol because Uther thought it would be safer that way not to have her and Arthur together just in case one didn't come back.

"Could you do me a favor? Go over to the primary school on Abby, I heard that there were some survivors they could be mostly kids and that means that they can't defend themselves, I was going to check it out on my patrol but I feel like I will be too late."

"Of course we will after we check it out, after our route we'll head over there."

"Thanks sister be safe both of you love."

I hopped into the truck and we headed out on the hunt for UDs like we always did but something was bothering me I had more questions. Like could there be a cure for the UD's or was it just to kill them I would have to talk to Gaius when we were done with our mission.

**A/N: It was short I know I had an interview yesterday so I was crazy busy and for those who are wondering when did Arthur and Guinevere got married Uther just had them say then were married because she had no family because Elyan is a asshole and disowned her so it was just easier for them to say she was a Pendragon and Arthur give her his mother ring. And I'm no good at writing weddings I'm not even going to plan my wedding when I get married because I'll probably end up fucking the whole thing up. Anyways chapter 6 is also done so it should be up tonight.**


	6. Chapter 6

It was always the same when we went out on patrol there weren't that many UD's, we would see maybe ten a day which is a good sign because they weren't in our boarders so we still were safe and if they did make it past the boarders they would set off the landmines so that would give us our warning.

The UD's were slower now because they haven't fed and if they don't eat they lose energy and eventually they die on their own only the new ones were still fast little shit.

I let the others know about the primary school that Morgana wanted us to go to.

"This could be a waste of time who was the one who told Morgana this information?" Arthur Asked.

"Uh she didn't say when I asked her but I told her we would check it out for her."

"So we could be following a cold lead." Merlin said

"Fuck this isn't good." Gwaine said he stopped the truck in front of the school the rest of us looked out of our windows and saw that the school was surrounded by UDs, Gwaine was right this wasn't good and for two good reasons.

One being that the UDs were surrounding the primary school meant that there were survivors inside who know how many, and that means they were most likely be children, we were outnumbered two really bad reasons and someone set us up.  
Arthur looked at me to make the choice we could live or go in and save the people that were inside.

"Arthur we have to go I wouldn't feel right if we just left them."

"Alright knights lets go watch each other's back and don't get bitten remember we've been through way worse situations then this."

"Being outnumber by some zombie fucks it's looking like it's going to be a beautiful morning." Gwaine said.

Arthur knew the rules that his father gave us if there were too many UD's we get the hell out of there no matter what the cost was. So if we made if made it back we most likely hear a lecture.

"It's going to be a beautiful morning indeed."

I took the safety off of Sally and Jane and gave Arthur a quick kiss on his lips and we started shooting at everything that was dead. We made ourselves into circle and whoever was out of ammo would end up in the middle of the circle until they reloaded.

"Guinevere, Sefa hit them with something extra nice the rest of us will take cover." Arthur commanded.

Sefa and I both packed grenades we threw them away from the school and closed the door behind us I ran over to Arthur and he covered me with his body and Merlin did the same for Sefa.

Once they went off and made a loud sound and glass shattered around us, and UD's body parts were flying everywhere.

"Wow that was fanastic." I said and grabbed onto Arthur jacket as we started kissing passionately.

"Hey you two could you do that some other time we do have mission to complete." Merlin said.

Sefa rolled her eyes while Leon, Percival and Gwaine were all laughing at us.

We couldn't help ourselves something about us saving the day made me want to pounce on him. And that was the first time I ever got to use grenade.

"Come on Arthur lets go, sorry Merlin." I said blushing from head to toe.

We stayed together as a group no one was allowed to separate only if it was necessary to do so. Our circle was once again formed we had to make sure we were quiet at all times for there could be UD total stealth mode.

Suddenly we all heard a door open we turn to our right that were the sound was coming from. Arthur gave us the count and we opened the door it was completely dark but I did see something little run to corner of the room.

"Lower your guns everyone Sefa I need you."

"Guinevere please be careful."

"Always love."

I had Sefa shine her light over to the corner I was nervous I didn't know if the little person was alive or not and if they were dead I don't know how I would feel about killing a child. It was a little girl and she looked terrified she had her arms covering up her face for protection.

"Sefa lower you weapon."

"Hello dear my name is Gwen can you tell me your name?"

"My name is Chloe." She started crying again and jumped into my arms I put my arms around her and started to rock her, this poor girl.

"Chloe is it alright that my friend Sefa checks you out she's really nice."

"Is it going to hurt?"

"No I promise no one will hurt you."

Chloe wasn't infected, she did have some starches but that's nothing to worry about you have to be bitten to become a UD.  
I had to carry her out because she wouldn't leave from my arms.

There were more UD's inside and the men took care of them while Sefa stayed with me and Chloe, I didn't know how she survived all on her own but at least she did.

Sefa got up because we heard another noise behind us something was growling we turned and Sefa was about to shoot.

"No Rock don't be a meanie to them they're our friends." Chloe said.

"Chloe is this your dog?"

"Yes that's Rock he looked out for me before you came Gwen."

So I see that's how she survived, he protected her from the UD's. Animals couldn't be infected either we didn't know why maybe animals smelled different from humans.

We all made our way back outside there was nothing else that could be done here I couldn't believe there were so many UDs around the school just from one girl.

Gwaine drove us back to Camelot and Arthur and I would have to give our report and we were already late but I still couldn't help my thoughts.  
I still had questions like why would someone give Morgana this false information on purpose, I'm not saying it was total loss because we got Chloe and I wanted to know if there could be a cure. I was still holding Chloe so Arthur had to help me out of the truck and Rock jumped out right after me before any of us could take another step Uther, Morgana, and Gaius were standing in front of us and Uther looked like he was going to pop a vein.

I tried to give Chloe to Sefa but she wouldn't budge I didn't want her to hear Uther yelling at us she been through enough.

"Chloe you're going to hear some real bad language and you just cover your ears when that happens okay."

"Okay Gwen."

Arthur and I reported everything that happened trying to not to give him that detail about how we were outnumber, Morgana tried to take on some of the blame but Uther was hearing none of it. Arthur looked bored already and I was pretty much over it as well.

"Look father just give us our punishment so we can be on our way."

Gaius started laughing behind us because he remembered we did the exact same thing to him.

"Arthur this isn't a game you could have gotten your entire squad killed and who is this girl where is going to go?" Father and son were going back and forth saying that Chloe would have to go to another compound.

I felt her shaking in my arms because I knew she didn't want to leave me.

"No we'll keep her." I said and they both turned.

"Guinevere Chloe's not ours to keep." Arhtur said.

"I don't care about that we'll adopt her."

"You cannot be serious." Uther said.

"Yes I am Arthur and I couldn't part from each other so you made me his wife, while I'm making Chloe our daughter that if she wants to be."

Chloe looked up at me and I smiled.

"Can Rock stay with us."

"Yes sweetie he can."

"Then I want to stay with you forever."

I don't what had come over me Arthur and I were always carful making sure that I never got pregnant and here I was now saying I'm going to become a mother to a six year old.

"Then I guess father it's settled." Arthur gave me that looked that it wasn't settled between us I really hated fighting with Arthur but I wasn't going to change my mind about this.

We brought Chloe and Rock back to our home and fix us all some dinner we had learned how to hunt for our food because all of the packaged meat went bad and canned food was all that was left because it had a longer expiration date.

"Chloe I hope you like deer."

"I'm not picky anymore Rock would bring back food with green stuff on it."

I tried my best to mask my shocked expression but I don't think I did a very good job at it. She had to eat molded food for god only knows for how long.

"We have some candy bars how about we have one after dinner."

We all sat down together and ate, Chloe was the only one making a sound because she was enjoying her food I told her to eat slower because I didn't know how her stomach would handle it and I was right she got sick so I have to give her some meds for an upset stomach. I put her to bed early I would have to set up her own room tomorrow.

"Guinevere."

"What is it Arthur?"

"How could you make a choice like that without first discussing it with me first?" Arthur said.

"What is there to discuss? She stays with us end of story."

"So you make all of the decisions and then it's a done deal it doesn't work that way Guinevere."

"No you just want me to follow you and your father's orders."

"There is nothing wrong with following rules it keeps everyone in check."

"Oh so why did we go into the school then? We could've just turned around but we didn't and you know why? It's because you knew it would be wrong if we drove away rules sometimes need to be broken Arthur."

"Chloe should be with the other civilians and you know I'm right."

"Not about this."

"Do you honestly think we should have a kid?"

"What are you saying that if I was pregnant right now you wouldn't want me to have it?"

"No I wouldn't not in a world like this."

"That... That wasn't nice to say."

"Guinevere wait I didn't mean it."

"No don't do that that take back your words because you meant them, I don't know why I want Chloe to stay here with us but I won't part from her and if you try to take her away from me I go with her."

"So you're going to leave me because of some child."

"Yes, I don't know, maybe." I didn't mean that at all I don't even know why I said it I would never leave him.

I turned away from him and went to our bedroom were Rock was sleeping on the floor on Chloe and I pulled her next to me and closed my eyes trying not to think about Arthur being in the other room.

**A/N: Don't worry folks Guinevere not going anywhere remember they are both hot heads so this won't be the last time they something. Also you find out in the next chapter who set them up and if there is a cure and plus I have decided not to kill Vivian she going to play a surprisingly important role in next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up alone the next morning I was nervous because I didn't know where Chloe had gone off to until I heard her and Arthur's voices.  
They were laughing together eating breakfast I was still worried about what was going to happen today I didn't want Chloe to leave us but I couldn't leave Arthur he was my life.

"Good morning Guinevere."

"Morning Gwen, Arthur made breakfast and it's really good." Chloe said.

"Well clearly she doesn't know any better."

"Hey I'm good at making some things that can be edible."

I walked over to Arthur to grab my plate and he pulled me towards him and pecked me on the lips.  
I sat at the table and said a secret prayer that I wouldn't get sick from my husband's food. Chloe had turned out to be right, it was pretty good on my right I saw some documents with mine and Arthur's name on it, oh no he was going to divorce me now and this was going to be our last meal together. Then I looked closer and it was paper work for adoption.

"Really Arthur we're going to do this?"

"Yeah my father had the papers ready for us he tried talking me out of it again but there was no chance of that happening."

"Are you sure about this I mean what you said…."

"What I said last night to you was hateful and cruel and if you were to actually have a baby I wouldn't be disappointed, I was just scared that's all everyday we're out on patrol and sometimes I fear that I'm going to lose you." He turned back to me so I walked over to him.

"Arthur listen to me you will never lose I just know that neither of us will ever turn into a UD and I know you don't like me going out there so maybe we can come to some middle ground I'll stay here with Chloe and you and the knights can go out."

"You would stay behind and not get your daily adrenaline fix?"

"Well if Chloe wasn't in the room right now I could think of something that can help with my fix." I kissed his cheek and hugged him with everything in me Chloe came up to us and put her arms around me and Arthur.

Arthur had already signed the papers so all they needed was just my signature, we got dressed and I would have to find some material to make Chloe some dresses but for right now she would wear her old clothes.

We all walked over to the main section so they could put Chloe's name on file.

"Chloe once these papers get stamped that means you'll be ours meaning Arthur and I well be your mum and dad is that okay with you?" I had to ask her she may not want us to be her parents.

"Yes Gwen I understand you said that I get to stay with you forever."

I nodded. "Alright then you're officially Chloe Pendragon."

"Rock we're staying! No more food with green stuff on it and Arthur and Gwen can teach us how to read and to fight like they do." Chloe started jumping around and pulling Arthur along by his hand.

I didn't know how I felt about her learning how to shoot a gun Chloe had such a kind sprit like my mother did. As we were walking back home I told Arthur that I had to go and speak to Gaius, I'll meet up with them later since we were both suspended from going on patrols we had a lot of time.

Arthur and Chloe continued to go straight and I turned to the left I couldn't help but giggle when I heard Chloe talking to people and introducing herself as Chloe Pendragon.

I knocked on Gaius' door he had his very own laboratory and Vivian was one of his partners which shocked the hell out me, I didn't know she was smart or that she even had a brain.

She looked different she couldn't wear her contact lenses anymore so she just started wearing glasses again and her and Percival had a relationship going on which was fine by me because now she wasn't going after Arthur anymore at least that was one less person to worry about.

"Hello Gwen, are you here to see Gaius? He'll be back in a moment." Vivian said.

"I was I just had a couple of questions for him." I didn't know how to act around Vivian it was always awkward.

"Gwen I know this strange to you, me looking and acting this way but the ZA has really changed me it changed all of us. But when I read that letter that my mother wrote to me I cracked because as you know I was selfish and I only cared about myself. I thought I wanted Arthur because we were the same, rich and beautiful but I was so wrong for what I tried to do to both of you. Until I found Percival I thought I was in love with Arthur and that wasn't love, hell it wasn't even lust it was just me being a bitch to you because I thought it was the right thing to do."

I couldn't believe it Vivian was apologizing to me of all people, when she pulled me in for a hug I thought hell had truly frozen over twice because once wouldn't be enough.

"Uh thank you Vivian and I forgive you for the past."

"Thank god because I was pretty worried now while we wait for Gaius is there something maybe I could help you with?"

"Well I wanted to know if the infection happened because of the H1N1 vaccine and…."

"And you were wondering if there was a cure well as of right now, no their isn't one but Gaius and I have been working hard with some of our other teammates but we hadn't been able to come up with anything if we had geniuses like you or Merlin then maybe we could work faster but most of the people here are only average."

Somethings don't ever change she was still somewhat of an asre because she just said that everyone in here beside herself and Gaius are idiots, and didn't care who heard her say it or not.

"I see well what have you got so far?"

"We have some tissue samples of a UD I asked Percival to bring some back to us when you all were out on patrol. But it's hard to get a good read because when you become a UD your cell count changes but that's not the only weird thing we found out come take a look at this."

When I looked in the microscope I couldn't believe what I saw, the T-cells were infected with a common influenza but that still didn't explain why they become UDs or why don't animals get infected.

"I see you have a lot of questions Gwen." Gaius said.

"Yes sir I do but my first question is, can I work here?"

"Oh yes that would be wonderful." Vivian chimed in before Gaius had a chance to answer.

"What about you going out on patrol with Arthur?"

"I won't be doing that anymore because we have Chloe now and she needs me to be close and plus I have a couple of theories maybe we can't save those who are infected but maybe we can stop the infection from spreading and catch it before they change."

"It's fine with me, Vivian do you mind working under Gwen?"

I was waiting for her to start going off on about Vivian Olaf works under no one.

"Had you nervous there Gwen, no sir I don't mind at all, maybe I could be of some help if you need me."

"Of course we are equals." I said.

By the time I finally got home it was already midday I didn't realize I was there for most of the day. Once again I heard their laughter I saw Rock and he was covered in paint, what on earth have they been doing?

"Hello family."

"We painted my room now we're waiting for it dry and look Morgana came by and gave me clothes."

"I see why don't you wash the paint off of yourself and Rock and I'll get started on dinner."

"It seems like you two had some day."

"We sure did it was nice just to be carefree and Chloe wanted to wear pants like you do so most of the clothes are for boys but see there is some pink and purple."

"I see that come on you can help me cook seeing that now you're a pro."

"Ha yeah right but I'll supervise to make sure you don't burn anything."

"So I talked to Gaius and I've been hired on to help in the lab Vivian and Gaius believe I could do some good there."

"So you were serious about not being a knight anymore."

"Yes I was unless you still want me to then I'll work something out with Gaius and have someone look after Chloe while were out."

"No, no I won't you stay inside the safe zone at least until Chloe older."

"I suppose so I just wish she didn't have to learn how to kill."

"I know love."

I decided to change the subject.

"What would you say about us having a sleepover since Chloe has to stay in our room until the paint dries?"

"Ooh your sleep overs are the best because I get to see you naked." Arthur said.

"Whoever said I was getting naked I was just talking about sleep geez what a pervert." I giggled because the look that he had on his face was too funny.

"You can't deny me sex, you said so in your vows, you said I Guinevere well NEVER deny you Arthur of seeing me naked or having sex end of quote."

"Hahaha, really I must have amnesia because I don't remember ever saying that in our non-exiting wedding."

"Yes, yes, whatever but still you are my wife just the same Mrs. Pendragon."

"Yes I'm your wife."

"Good so I can see you naked."

"Arthur." I sighed giving up on my pervy husband.

He set out three plates while Chloe asked if we could say grace it had been so long since we said grace but sure why not it was a good family time, one that had been taken from me when my mother was murdered but I'm glad I was getting those kind of moments, I was also looking forward to me and Arthur's sleepover I was going to have to do that special thing he liked.

**A/N: Hello folks I have a confession to make I'm total science nerd one of my majors is Bio Chemistry I took it for fun. The geek within me I could've went crazy with the conversation with Vivian and Gwen but I didn't I held back didn't won't to bore ya'll. Anyways Gwen is going to be staying in Camelot for a while it may bother some of you sorry about that but I have my reasons. Next chapter is going to smut for mature audience only rated XXX. LOL **


	8. Chapter 8

After dinner we put Chloe to bed kissing her goodnight I didn't know just how much I would love the fact that she was here with us.

My thoughts were now being interrupted by my impatient husband at least he waited until we were out of the room. I couldn't think straight the only thing I could focus on was where Arthur hands were going.

Holy shit who knew a person could drive you completely mad with just touching them, you think I would be used to it be now seeing as Arthur is the only person I've had sex with. He pushed me on the pillows that was on the floor where he started sucking on my neck and I tore his shirt from his body. Arthur stopped and stared down on me, and I gave him a seductive smile telling him I wanted him now.

"I see someone is eager."

"Yes." Arthur tore my shirt and it was a good thing I wasn't wearing a bra or knickers two less things to take off of me, Finally both of our jeans were off.

"Lay back" I said to him.

I moved my hands up and down his chest and the grabbed his cock and moved my hands up and down just to torture him.

"Come on Guinevere." Arthur said through clenched teeth. I knew what he wanted and I was going to give it to him but only when I wanted to.

"Arthur dearest you'll have to wait and don't even think about coming or else you won't get your reward." I moved my hands faster up and down and his breathing quickened.

Finally I took his manhood into my mouth slowly licking it like it was a Popsicle about to melt I knew that Arthur liked going down on me but I found that I liked going down on him as well.

My head bobbed up and down while I circled my tongue I even sucked on his balls.

"Yes Guinevere."

"Don't come." I knew he was near but that was to save for me.

"Oh."

I stopped what I was doing and I stuck two of my fingers inside me and I put them in Arthur's mouth.

"Do like that?"

"Yes, god Yes."

"Do you want to taste me?"

I kissed his manhood once last time and I started kissing my way up until I kissed his lips and he pushed his tongue in my mouth I pulled back again but this time I straddled his face and left some room so he could breathe.

"Oh Arthur." My eyes started to roll in the back of my head while one of my hands grabbed Arthur's and put it on my tit and my other was in his hair and started to slowly grid on his face.

"Mmmm baby yes." I said while licking my lips.

Suddenly he flipped me my back where my legs were bent like a pretzel and entered me he started plunging inside of me harder.

"Arthur" I moaned but I reached for a pillow so I wouldn't make any noise because the last thing Chloe needs to see is to see Arthur's bare ass on top of me.

"Oh Guinevere you feel so good you like that you got to use your grenades didn't you I could tell it made you all wet."

"Fuck,go faster." He grabbed both of my legs by their ankles and I arched my upper body wanted to fill more and still trying to keep that fucking pillow over my mouth.

"Yes baby."

"oh."

Now I knew what it's like to be a bomb when it goes off because that's what my orgasm did to me I couldn't think I forgot where I was I didn't care either.

Arthur came right after I did and he laid on top of me and he kissed my forehead then my nose then my lips then he rolled off of me and pulled me closer to him so we could face each other I was in total bliss and he was beautiful I loved him and he loved me maybe too much for a normal person but there was nothing normal about us he was my heart and I couldn't live without him.

"Guinevere I love you so much you are my heart."

I started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing my love I was laughing because I was thinking the same thing." My eyes started to close I was tired.

"Go to sleep you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

Oh right it was going to be my first day at the lab in the morning and what kind of employee would I be if I showed up late.

"Good night my king."

"Good night my queen."

Why does morning always have to be so bright?

I swear it's like someone is laughing at me because of all the sinful things Arthur and I had done last night.

I just ate a quick breakfast I didn't feel like cooking anything big today so it was just going to be porridge ,which nobody liked not even Chloe and here I thought she wasn't picky but this I could understand it tasted like glue hell it even look like glue.

I kissed them both and bid them a good day. I walked inside and Vivian was waiting for me with ** load of files and my very own lab coat.

"Now you're all set." Vivian said

"Let's get to it shall we?"

I took the flies and followed Vivian to what is to be my office and I sat down and started on some light reading before I joined her and Gaius in any experiments that I knew what I was dealing with.

After reading page after page I had to stop for a moment I wish we had some coffee or tea but sadly we don't anymore out of things that you could run out of. I stared at the ceiling wondering what could possibly be missing in Vivian and Gaius' studies everything had failed.

"Gwen dear you should go home." Gaius said

"Oh how late is it?"

"Who is to say? No watch but if I could guess maybe round six o'clock."

"I should be heading home can I take these with me just to look them over again?"

"Yes if you need any help just stop by."

Vivian and I walked home together she didn't live that far from the lab so it was going to be a short walk for her but she was going on about how it could be a chemical in balance.

She gave me a hug goodbye which still was surprising.

When I walked inside my home Merlin, Sefa, and Morgana were here, Morgana knew to never bring Elyan or even mention him in my presents, if she loved him that's fine but I didn't know why.

She and Sefa were playing with Chloe and Rock while Arthur came over to me and grabbed the files from my hands.

"Hey Guinevere welcome home." Arthur said

"Hello everyone."

"What's all this?"

"Just some light reading for me to do."

"Guinevere it looks like there is about hundred files here, and you called this light reading."

"Uh-huh."

I ignored Arthur as he shook his head at me, and Merlin who was standing beside him just shrugged and said he'll never understand. Since Merlin was here he could be of some help to me.

"Merlin I'm glad that you're here I need your help if you and Sefa don't mind staying late?"


	9. Chapter 9

For the whole night Merlin and I looked over each file again, I knew I was missing something and since Vivian or Gaius couldn't figure it out then maybe we could.

Think Gwen what could it be?

Still nothing it's like my brain decided to stop working, I stopped reading and started drawing the same picture that I always did, it was always of her.

I had Sefa put Chloe to bed and Arthur and Morgana were called to go and see their father.

"What am I not seeing mum?" I said to myself.

Then I remembered what Vivian had said about a chemical in balance I stopped drawing and jumped up.

"Merlin you go and wake up Gaius and I'll go get Vivian we'll meet you at Uther's office." I hated that I had to wake up Chloe but I couldn't leave her here and Sefa needed to hear this as well.

I knocked on Vivian's door and it was Percival who answered.

"Hey Gwen."

"Sorry Percival but could you and Vivian come along with me please."

"Alright I'll go get her she was just putting on one of her face masks."

I waited outside for both of them knowing already everyone was there waiting for us to arrive.

"Gwen you better have a good reason for having me out here looking like this."

I nearly jumped back to see that she had this green stuff that looked like baby shit all over her face.

"Just come on would you? I think I may have something."

"Percy don't forget my coat, move it along Gwen we don't have all day."

We were the last ones to get to Uther's office and Vivian gave everyone a look daring them to say anything about her face mask. I was now nervous, all eyes were on me and I didn't like it when I was at college and I don't like it now.

"Um Merlin did you bring the main file with you?" I took a big gulp feeling like something was stuck in my throat that wouldn't pass.

Public speaking? I can kill UD's all day but if you want a speech look for someone else to do it because I was most definitely not your girl, alright Gwen get a hold of yourself your newly adopted daughter is here and for some reason she idolizes you so chin up and don't forget to breathe.

"Um I think I may have figured out what went wrong with all of your other trial experiments."

"Really Gwen what did you find out?" Gaius asked.

"Well for starters Vivian and you're both wrong in a sense but Vivian did get one thing right, it's a chemical imbalance but that is also too simple and it doesn't explain why people turn and why some people and animals don't."

"Wait I'm confused now Gwen." Vivian said.

"Well I have a theory I think it may have to do with the white blood cell count in most animals like dogs there count is 6,000 and 17,000 and for cats 4,000 and 20,000 as for humans for a normal count is 4,500, and 10,000 but let's say if you have a low WBC you can have it because anemia if it too high then you could have cancer or you've had it before. Though they all white blood cells UDs don't have the urge to go after animals they don't appeal to them just like people who have anemia or those who had cancer and have done chemotherapy it kills your cells and if your anemic you have a low white blood cell count I think that's why Chloe was only starched and not bitten."

"But where does the chemical in balance come in? Merlin chimed in

"I believe it came from the vaccine I did see from them tissue sample that Vivian showed me that some of the cells had gelatin which was recalled from a lot of medicine's because of where it made from the use to get it from cow or pig and during 2003 mad cow disease broke out in the United States and before that in Asia six years later the H1N vaccine was introduce."

"And you think that there is some connection?" Uther asked.

"Yes sir I do believe there is a connection I don't think they have had time to fully test it before they had people line up and it take the shot. I've read the ingredients for the vaccine in this file."

"So basically you say everyone who has turned went crazy?" Arthur said while Uther was looking over the file."

I nodded

"Could an antivirus be made into a cure?" Morgana had asked but this time it was Merlin who answered.

"From what Gwen and I read from Vivian and Gaius' report unfortunately those who are in the final stage cannot be saved but for those who are at the beginning still have a chance to live."

"Gwen that means you can't change." Sefa said who was quiet this entire time she let my secret out something that I didn't want anyone to know yet not until I was sure I was even right.

"What do you mean Sefa?" Merlin asked her.

Everyone looked at me and then at Sefa like if we were UD's damn it looks like I have to tell the story of how my mother met her end.

I grabbed a folder off of Uther's desk and a pen and sat on the floor and I started drawing her I needed her help and I didn't want to tell them, especially not Arthur. "I don't want them to know, don't make me please Sefa shouldn't had said anything." I murmured, I closed my eyes still drawing her from memory it wasn't until I felt his hands go around mines to stop them from moving.

"Guinevere tell me what happened?" Arthur said.

"Why, Sefa? You should've kept your fucking mouth shut." I said regretting my words instantly when I saw her flinch from me.

"I'm sorry Sefa I didn't mean it." She came over to me and put her arms around me letting me know that she forgives me.

"Okay when I was fourteen my mum and me found out that I had tumors in my brain which were cancerous, we were lucky because it was caught in time and I had to have surgery to remove them, one of the tumors was rather large and I flat lined on the table.

As you can see I was brought back the doctors told my mother that I would have to have chemo and I wasn't too thrilled about that and Elyan didn't make it any easier for my mum he felt like she was putting all of her time in me and not enough on him which was completely insane I didn't ask for cancer though my father did send me to the best hospital to have world famous Neurologist take care of me I think that's the only time I saw my father caring for me. Every day I would go to chemo I started out on a light round then it increased over the years making me feel like I wish I would've die."

I told them for past two years I had to have chemotherapy treatments until the last day of treatment some bastard murdered my mother and took her from me she died on impact I suppose that it was good thing she didn't suffer.

I was told in the hospital that they had to be careful with me because of the radiation and if I was to die I couldn't ever be an organ donor because they were no good, and now she's dead and I am still here.

"How do you and Sefa know you can't be turned?" Arthur asked.

Shit I know this isn't going to be good when I tell Arthur.

**A/N: I had Gwen have some cancer because my friend who I've knew since I was child lost her battle with cancer but it was in her spin so that part was kind of tough for me to write damn now I'm going to start crying. Next chapter Arthur and the knights are back killing zombies until the lab geeks can figure out the vaccine for a cure. **


	10. Chapter 10

Shit this may not over too well but you must be brave Gwen.

"Well what happened?"

"When we were at the school and you and the others went to go and search to see if there were any other survivor's. Well there were some UD's around our way so I told Sefa to hide and I carried Chloe and we hid in a different part of room, but there were some that were inside with us not many but they didn't even come near me and Chloe I thought I was going to have to shoot my way out but I didn't it was like they didn't even know I was there Sefa saw the whole thing from where she hid."

"So the just walked past you and that was it?"

"No she also put her hand out to them and they did nothing, once their backs were turned we killed most of them and went back out to wait for guys." Sefa said just getting it over with knowing that it wasn't going to make anything better for me she always had my back.

"I made her promise not to tell anyone." I replied

"Not even me?" Arthur asked looking hurt.

"No not even, because my theory could be wrong Arthur." No one in the room believed that for a second they knew I was right because none of them ever heard of UD's just walking past a warm body.

Arthur didn't ask anymore questions, it was Uther now who did the questioning.

"What you did was stupid and reckless, what if you were bitten you are one of my best knights." That was Uther's of way of saying that he cares I wanted to hold Arthur and tell him that I was sorry once again it was my ** up.

"It seems like your theory is correct so does that mean Chloe had cancer as well?" Uther asked.

"No she's just anemic she did get scratched, as for me they didn't even smell that I was around, my organs are filled with radiation and I also asked her about it and she told me she has to take iron pills

"I'm taking you home now Guinevere." Arthur said his tone was like acid daring anyone to stop us not even his father said anything to him.  
He picked up Chloe who was in Morgana's lap who was just about to roll her eyes but had second thoughts.

Vivian and Sefa both looked scared and Merlin wasn't going to let us go past him until I nodded my head saying it was okay.

I walked with my head down and I was so glad that Chloe was in his arms hopefully she was calming him down. He walked up to our front door and I thought he was going to tear it from its hinges this was the first time ever I was afraid of him.

Chloe asked us both to tuck her in she even knew that Arthur was pissed off at me I think she too was a little mad as well, they both had every right to be we gave her a kiss goodnight even though it was more like early morning. I followed Arthur into our room and he sat on the bed I couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you want to hit me?" I asked.

"What, why would you say that?"

"Don't do that, you know I hate it when you do that. Ask a question with a question it's shit."

"No what's shit is your behavior you should've just been satisfied with the UD's walking past you but no you always push it too far and that's the problem ."

"I didn't know we had a problem but fine then if that's how you see it then I'll just pack up my things and leave."

"You know something? For you to be so smart you can be really stupid Guinevere, your solution to everything when ** gets hard or you don't want to deal with it, you just run."

"Well its worked so far for me and if you don't want me then like I said I'll leave."

"Guinevere why did you agree to be my wife in the first place, and I want the truth?"

"What do you mean why? I agreed because I wanted to be with you and they were going to separate us."

"And those are the only reasons because those aren't good enough for me."

I didn't understand why he was questioning me about our marriage unless…

"Arthur, do you think I married you because I was running away from my past?"

He said nothing, so I bent down in front of him pleading for him to look at me.

"I married you because I loved you since day one of ZA. I married you because for the first time since my mother died I felt loved and that made me feel strong Guinevere St. Thomas was an outcast and no one wanted her."

"You've been so hurt and here I am making it worse aren't I?"

"Only a little bit but now you know everything yes it was foolish of me but I had to make sure."

"Great the love of my life is walking can of zombie repellent." He laughs.

"I guess so in a way." He reached up to kiss his lips.  
"So you aren't leaving?"

"Not unless you were coming with me."

There was no more shouting between us that night, Arthur and I just cuddled he didn't stop kissing me and telling me how much he loved me he knew that I was damaged goods but he stayed with me anyways.

I left him once the morning light hit our room I kissed him and Chloe goodbye I knew today at the lab I was going to give Vivian and Gaius the experiment.

"Good Morning." I said but it seemed like no one was here until I heard voice I saw Vivian and Lance talking and Lance was looking like he threatening Vivian I could only make out some of their words but whatever they were it wasn't good.

Vivian was hiding back towards my way so I quickly ran back to the front door to make it seem like I just got there.

"Oh Gwen you're here early ready to get pricked with a lot of needles." Vivian said cheerfully.

I had to give it to her she was an amazing actress.

"Good and ready I suppose."

"It's just the two of us today, Gaius is going to be with Uther talking to the other big heads and my Percy is heading out with the other knights."

"Wait what?"

"Um Lance just came by to tell me that Arthur and rest of them are off of the restriction, didn't Arthur tell you?"

"No he didn't, um I'll be right back I have to go and see Arthur."

"Sure we've got all day I already said my goodbyes to Percival."

Fuck what the hell was going on Arthur would've told me about this something wasn't sitting right with him ever since that day with the school.  
Damnit I can't believe I forgot about trying to find out who tried to set us up, I was too busy trying to figure out a cure.

I was almost there to main gate when someone called my name it was Lance who was one of the people who I didn't care if I ever saw or spoke to again.

"Good morning Guinevere."

What the shit he knows only Arthur calls me that be calm Gwen though you may want to punch this guy just be calm and continue to walk to your husband.

"Hey Lance how are things?"

"Well actually I'm heading out with your boyfriend I'm your replacement me and your brother we got our orders." I ignored his comment about Arthur being my boyfriend he knew better and I was superior but remember calm down Gwen my conscious was telling me but my instinct was telling me to break his jaw.

"I thought you were on Morgana's squad?"

"We joined in with Arthur; the upper heads thought it was best." He said with a wicked smirk.

Now that was definitely weird since when did Uther Pendragon take orders from anyone? Uther had only two weakness that I have come to realize he sometimes could be easily persuaded making it seem like it was his idea the whole time and the second was children they were his entire world.

Lance who decided to walk with me now, he said it was because we were going the same way but a valuable piece of information that I've learned for my chat with that dick. He was the mole, I didn't have the proof yet but I was going to find what he was up to.

**A/N: Shit about to go down.**


	11. Chapter 11

Watching everyone pack their gear in the truck made me wish that I was going, I didn't have a good feeling about today but I would just have to put those thoughts out my head.

"Guinevere."

I smiled at him and left Lance behind at first I thought he wasn't going to let me go over to Arthur because once again he had that smug look on his face.

"Hey love I heard that you got the clear to go back out, when did you find out?"

"This morning after you left Chloe inside."

"Arthur just be careful and I love you." I squeezed him tightly never wanting to let go even after Gwaine said it was time to go.

"Guinevere I'll be back I always am I love you too."

I stayed in that spot until I couldn't see their truck anymore I said a silent I prayer to myself that they would be safe and went to pick up Chloe I would find something for her to do while I worked.

"Chloe now you're going to sit here in my office and be good okay? And if you get hungry one of the lab tech will find you something to get."

"Yes Gwen I'll be good."

"Gwen are you ready to go? I've got everything all set up did you eat today don't want you passing out?" Vivian asked

"A little yes."

I changed into a hospital gown and Vivian had me sit up in a chair this reminded me of my days of chemo but a blood sample is all they needed.

"Hold on Gwen I'll be right back." Vivian said.

I was alone with only my thoughts I had too much on my mind from Lance and his deception to my blood being a possible cure.  
I closed my eyes because I suddenly was feeling tired, in my dream it was Arthur and I walking in meadow Chloe was there running around with Rock. Arthur then put his hand on my swollen belly.

"Arthur do you want it be a boy?"

"I don't really care as long as it's just like you."

But then my dream self-turned to look at me with hollow eyes telling me to wake up and save him, I dreamed Arthur was now a UD and Chloe had vanished where was Chloe I tried to scream for her but I couldn't.

Everything was becoming dark no I didn't want this I wanted go back with the three of us being happy.

"SOMEONE HELP ME." I screamed in my sleep my dream self couldn't move, I was so tired, she tried crawling to me but something or someone was holding her down and all she kept on saying was you have to save him. "Guinevere, Guinevere darling walk towards my light." It was my mum voice and I turned to look back again but she told me to keep walking.

"Hello my sweet girl."

"Mum wh-what are you doing here, oh god am I dead."

"Ha no Guinevere you aren't dead, see you just sleeping."

"Why are you here?"

"You asked for help so here I am."

I was confused I was a person of logic and this made no sense.

"Guinevere we don't have much time you have work that must be done I wanted you to first speak to someone." I followed her until she stopped a woman with blonde hair and pale skin and who had the same eyes like Arthur was smiling at me.

"Are you?"

"Yes I am."

Holy shit this was Arthur and Morgana's mother."

"Guinevere since when did you get such a foul mouth?"

"I didn't even say anything." Shit they must be able to hear my thoughts and there I go again with my mouth because my mum raised her eyebrow to me daring to say another bad word again.

"Um sorry mum, Mrs. Pendragon."

"Guinevere you can call me Ygraine."

"Guinevere you listen to what we have to say Arthur is danger your dream version of yourself was telling you the truth."

"What do you mean Arthur in danger if he is then I must go to him."

"You will but for now you need to heed this warning you are going to make a choice between life and death."

What does that mean?

"Vivian is trying to wake you up now, this you and Arthur, you are meant to save humanity your blood is the cure to make the antivirus but you must be strong Guinevere for you and family and forgive your father and Elyan, I know that's going to be hard but in their own way they do love you and also forgive the man who was driving that day I died you must let go of all of hate for these people because you are not cold, my sweet girl." My mom said.

"Guinevere thank you for taking care of my twins." Ygraine walked up to me and embraced me surprisingly she felt warm.

"You are my son's greatest you are beautiful inside and out not damaged goods." She whispered in my ear

I hugged my mum one last time and she told me she loved me I'm glad that mine and Arthur's mum get along well. When I awoke Vivian was wiping my forehead off with towel.

"I am so sorry Gwen I wanted to start doing the right thing but it seems like I'm always messing up."

"Vivian whatever it is you can tell me."

"They took Chloe."

"Who took Chloe?"

"I don't know, some military guys."

"I have to go." I got up too fast and I fell to the ground, Vivian had to help me get up.

"We can't leave out that door some of them are still in here the only reason why I got away was because I said I had to check up on you."

"Is there another way out?"

"Yes look down."

There was a hidden door.

"Gwen you go and get your daughter and I'll distract the guys that want you."

Before I got to ask her why, she was already closing the door she said sorry to me again and dropped down my ring and my necklace. I had to remember my training if I didn't want to be seen then I wasn't going to be, first thing I need to do is get to my house change into some clothes because running around in a hospital gown isn't going to work then I have to get Chloe and rescue Arthur.

I could tell someone's already been here because my files were missing from the table.

I put on a pair of jeans and my uniform from college I decided to keep it, lace up my combat boots tied my hair back. I wasn't stupid there was no way that the military would let me just leave and they was no way I was just going to stay here.

I packed up my assault rifle, a couple of grenades, my 44 Magnum Smith & Wesson Model 29 that Arthur gave to me because he knew how much I loved Clint Eastwood, of course my two favorite girls Sally and Jane.

I checked the clips making sure I had enough bullets but I still needed extra ammo.

I put back on my mother's necklace and Ygraine's ring, my guardian angels.

I ran back over to the lab I wasn't about to leave Vivian there but she was right there were two waiting outside and I didn't know how many were inside with her and my blood samples.

"Fuck it."

I walked up to the first two and took them down with ease.

"Hold it, don't even think about moving or I put a bullet in this fuckers head, now drop your weapons and kick them away from you." I said.

"You know we can't just let you leave." One of the soldiers said he must be in charge.

"Well you don't have a choice now where is Vivian? Vivian get out here you'll be safe."

Vivian came out and she was hiding something in lab coat.

"You two bitches aren't going anywhere."

"Oh really well these two guns in my hand says we can now let's go Vivian, now where are the others?"

None of them were answering me, so I grabbed the one I had my gun pointed at them.

"You better start talking or this guy is dead along with the rest of you."

"Alright they're all in Uther's office." Clearly this guy didn't want to die but he was going to have to answer to his superior officers.

"Now that's a good boy if any of you try to follow us I will shoot you all in the balls do you understand me?"

They all nodded.

"And don't worry about the other two out there they're just knocked out, Vivian we're leaving."

We made are way to Uther but I told Vivian to go and find a truck that we can drive because we are going to be leaving. She showed me that she had the blood samples and I told her to hide them because we couldn't take them with us.

Uther was sitting with a gun pointed on him along with Gaius and Chloe.

"Uther don't you see this could've have worked out differently if you would've just given us the St. Thomas girl. But how lucky are we to get another girl that cannot be infected but we knew that the St. Thomas girl is our salvation."

I took a deep breath and kicked in the door I started shooting the soldiers in their legs giving them all flesh wounds leaving the one that had his gun pointed at Uther. I immediately recognized who the bloke was, it was Odin Montgomery not as rich and powerful like Uther Pendragon but he was up there.

"Look I don't care what the bloody hell you're doing, but I do know you're going to let my father in-law, Gaius, and my daughter go."

"My son was right you are feisty one." Odin said.

"Your son?"

I had no clue who Odin's son was.

"Yes Lance Ortiz you know him by, I married his mother and then I adopted him and gave him my surname and he tells me he is quite fond of you."

"Really because I'm not fond of him, lower your weapon and hand it over to Uther."

"As you wish." He had that same wicked smirk that Lance had.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Yes we're fine." Uther said I could tell that he was injured; Odin or one of his men must've hit Uther with the back of their gun.

"I'm going to find Arthur there are still some of Odin's men out there but I'm sure they won't try to harm you while you have their commander."

"Chloe are you really okay?"

"Yes mummy I'm okay, grandfather made sure those bad man didn't take me."

"You should leave her here I promised you Gaius and I would look after her just go and bring back my children."

I heard the horn from the truck, that must be Vivian I passed a knife to Chloe.

"Listen to me if anyone tries to touch you stab then in hand or someone on their body and then run and hide and I will find you."

"Bring daddy and be back soon I'll be waiting." She gave me a tight hug I was overjoyed that she was calling me and Arthur mummy and daddy, we left her with Gaius and Uther, so I could keep my word because I was going bring us back to her.

**A/N: I told ya'll that shit was about to go down. Next chapter is going to be heartbreaking. **


	12. Chapter 12

I had Vivian drive because I had to think, what my mother said really was bothering me I didn't understand, what did she mean that I would have to choose between life and death.

"Gwen are you alright? You worried about Arthur?"

"Of course am I but I know that Arthur can take care of himself what about you, how are you doing?"

"I'll be fine once I know that Percival is safe, this is my entire fault, so you might as well just ask me."

Vivian was now ready to confess.

"So what did you do?"

"They were both blackmailing me into giving them information about the cure, but mainly about you."

"And you told them about all of the research?"

"Everything, and don't look at me like that I had no choice they said they would find a way to Percival and I couldn't have that so I made a choice and I chose him."

"And your choice, was it easy to make?"

"No it was the hardest thing I had to do, you see my father was a kind man he could be brutal when he needed to but otherwise kind, but he's dead now and the name Olaf doesn't strike fear in people anymore."

I understood her now she was like how I use to be an outcast she couldn't buy her way out because money was no good and she couldn't call for her father because he was gone Percival was her only protection.

"Look Vivian I get it, I do but what you did was still wrong and that would be for you and Percival to discuss because not only is Odin plotting against Uther, his creep of a son is plotting against me and Arthur and you put him and the others in danger."

"I know that and Morgana and Sefa are out there, I won't forgive myself if something happened." Vivian said while trying to control her tears from falling.

We pulled up right behind a knight's truck he took them to a factory interesting place, prefect trap.

"Vivian maybe you should stay here it may get ugly in there."

"No I'm not going to stay here you may need backup."

"Can you shoot?"

"Vivian?"

"Well I was just thinking about answering the question honestly; yes I can but not well, so that's why I'm just your backup."

I just shook my head and passed her a pistol and some bullets.

"Listen to me I don't know our surroundings so we are on Lance turf meaning he is holding all of the cards, the fun part is there could be UD's and who knows how many there are."

"You call that the fun part? Well he always was a great poker player."  
Most of the UD outside were already taken care of so that was a good so far.

"Gwen don't you think this is too easy?"

"Yes he knew I would come after Arthur and he probably knows that I'm here."

"What are you going to do?" Vivian questioned.

"Simple I'm going to put two bullets to the chest and one to the head."

There may not have been any UDs but there were soldiers and a lot of them waiting here the whole time for Lance to show up with Arthur and others. I didn't see any of them so they must be on the top floor.

I told Vivian to stay behind and to shoot anything that I miss. I pulled out Sally and Jane and released the safety and started shooting this **s that all got in my way.

Taking them down was easy enough because he didn't have that many down on this floor.

Vivian and I made it to the top floor and she tapped on my shoulder and pointed towards the door inside soldiers had Merlin, Sefa, Gwaine, Leon, and Percival.

I wondered why it was just them where was Elyan, Morgana and Arthur, but that could wait I had to get them out of there.

I went up to the door and knocked softly. First idiot came out to investigate.

"Drop the gun and get down all the way." I said and kicked his gun away Vivian picked it up still keeping look out and hit the guy with the butt of my gun.

I knew it would be only a matter of time before they sent out more to see what happened to the other guy and one by one they piled up on the floor all knocked out.

"I wonder where all of your men went? Maybe having a coffee break?" Merlin said sarcastically seeing that I was right behind the last guy in the room.

"Oi!"

"I guess you felt like he should take a nap." Gwaine said.

"More like a time out." I said.

Vivian went over to Percival to make sure he was okay as she kissed him calling him her Percy. Now I know how the others felt with Arthur and I but we weren't as bad as them I cleared my throat to get them to stop.

"So Lance took all of weapons good thing his soldiers left you all a bunch to choose from, where is Arthur Morgana."

"Lance took them up the top floor not before him and Arthur got into it." Merlin said

I didn't ask about Elyan I know I should but Merlin told me he was fine. He told me about what happened and how Arthur started getting a bad feeling when they pulled up to the factory and noticed it was empty.

"Arthur turned around and suddenly these bastards had us surrounded told us to drop our guns at first we didn't comply but then one grabbed Morgana by her hair and had a knife to her throat and Arthur told us all to drop our guns and then Lance had his man remove the knife and kicked Morgana down to the ground she was clinging onto Arthur.

Then they put all of us in this room and that's when Arthur tried to get the gun from Lance and at first he had the upper hand but then they all jumped Arthur and brought him to the ground. We all tried to help him but Lance said if any of us tried anything he was going to kill Arthur, and Morgana."

What I found odd about Merlin's story was that I don't recall Lance saying that he was going to kill Elyan why not him? Was his life not as valuable because we didn't get along?

"Vivian, Sefa I need your help the rest of lads go and pick up the guns outside we'll meet you there."

"Okay ladies since we're in a lab let's do a science experiment what do you use to make a homemade bomb?" I wasn't really asking a question but we all smirked at one another like three little witches if only Morgana was here it would have made itbetter.

"Oh! I know Cl2 + H2O H+ + Cl− + HClO and aluminum foil." Sefa said.

"Also known as bleach." Vivian said.

"Good girls grab that shit and let's go save my husband."

When we came out Merlin had a knowing look and told me to lead the way I don't know why I had such a fixation with things that went boom thanks to my chemistry teacher. I would mix the chemicals once we got Arthur and Morgana, right now tear gas was needed.

"Alright knights get ready watch each other's back, Merlin you're with me."

I held my hand up and counted down from five and sent the tear gas flying. Merlin and I followed right after it went off and ran up to Lance's guys going hand to hand combat with them.

"STOP!" It was Lance.

"Lance where is Arthur tell me right now." I said

"Not until you tell your little crew to drop the guns, same with you, I wouldn't want to have to kill your boyfriend and the rest you."

"What are you going on about we have you out numbered."

"Really Guinevere is that what you think take a good look around."

Fuck I was wrong we all had red dots on us. I underestimated him a mistake that I know I would pay for.

" No Gwen we can take these guys." Gwaine said.

"Any other time you would be correct but he got us locked, so let's just do what he says."

"That's right listen to Guinevere."

"Tell me where Arthur is."

"I can tell you." I turned around and it was Elyan this went beyond hate and betrayal this was pure evil I don't care about myself but he did this to his friends.

"Remember Elyan, if you lay on finger on her the deal is off." Lance glared at my former brother and he glared back at Lance if I didn't know any better Elyan wanted me dead and gone.

"Bring the twins out, will you Becky?"

Morgana looked tired and she had a lot of bruises Arthur my poor guy was bleeding they must have hit him some more just for the hell of it.

Arthur looked up and smiled at me I didn't care about how many guns were pointed at me I was going to him. I walked up to the bitch holding Arthur and I head butted her.

"Good head butt baby."

"Thank you my love, untie them."

"Listen to you making all these demands what are you going to do for me?" Lance asked.

"What do you mean? I owe you nothing."

"Now now Guinevere I think you do owe me something or I'll have my men kill your fucking precious Arthur and his whore of a sister make your choice."

I remembered what my mother had said now knowing what she meant "You're going have to choose between life and death."

"Fine whatever you want just untie them and make sure everyone is safe."

"Good I want you to come with me and be mine forever, and my father can have your blood so he can take create discovering the big cure but personally I don't care about that."

"No fuck you, you can't have her Guinevere look at me you don't have to do this, Lance you can just kill me because she's not going to choose you over me."

"I'll do it." I said so quiet no one could hear me I couldn't even hear myself.

"What I didn't hear you speak." I started to shake I couldn't control my emotion I was hurt and angry.

"AHHHHH I SAID I'll FUCKING GO WITH YOU." I screamed.

"Guinevere don't do this please." I bent down and put my arms around him I spoke as if it was just the two of us.

"I have to do this I could never bare being in this world without you and I can live happy knowing that you are still alive, that's how much you mean to me."

This was the first time I ever saw Arthur cry, this tear he was shedding was because his heart was breaking.

I gave him one final kiss on his lips before I got up and I turned around to see the others who didn't know what to do Sefa came up to me and just looked at me as if she had a plan I told her no I needed her alive and I knew what she was planning was suicide.

"Vivian I understand what you said in the car about choosing Percival and I don't blame you for it so don't you blame yourself."

"Gwen thank you." Vivian said as she gave me a sad smile.

"Don't worry Gwen we'll get you back that's a promise." Morgana said shooting a look of death at Elyan.

Arthur grabbed my hand as I walked past him, I closed my eyes feeling him through my blood I didn't want to do this I couldn't do this but then I saw Lance who aimed to kill Arthur.

"I love you Guinevere always."

"I love you too you are my husband no matter who tries to tear us apart and take care of Chloe she's going to need you now more than ever."

Lance made his way towards me while his gun was still out along with his men we walked out the door down the stairs. Elyan also followed us out.

A black car pulled up and Lance told me to get inside.

"Yes I almost forgot Elyan, there's no room in here mate you'll ride with Becky and the others could some please check Becky I think my lovely lady broke her nose."

"No my lovely Guinevere you're going to love your new place it's much nicer than Camelot."

"Don't call me Guinevere it's Gwen to you only the people that I love can call me Guinevere." He tried to grab my hand but I pulled it away he was never going to touch.

I made a vow to myself I would be the one to kill Lance and then Arthur and I would be reunited somehow.

**A/N: The dynamic duos have been separated Oh! No. But don't worry folks Arthur is clever he'll come up with a plan and Elyan what a creep. You all well find out in the next chapter why he did what he did and I'm going to do another jump it's going to a month or so later. And there going to be a **_**masquerade which I'm freakin excited about. **___


	13. Chapter 13

It has been far too long since I became a prisoner of Lance and his father.

Odin had me working in the lab and I made sure every test was inconclusive not all the time but I didn't want them to know that I was slowly coming up with the right ingredients.

They wouldn't let me keep anything that was of Arthur they made me change my name back to St. Thomas and to sign divorce papers that was going to be sent back to Camelot, and if I didn't comply with what they wanted I would be punished and locked away in solitary confinement.  
Lance would say that he was doing this because he loved me so much, I hid my wedding ring from him only wearing it when I was in my room I made sure that he would never find it or that the fact that I was now carrying Arthur's baby which couldn't have come at a worst time.

One of the lab tech name Mithian was the one who told me about it after having to do a pregnancy test before conducting any other test.

"Are you sure I mean can't the test be wrong?"

"Not likely but if you want to I'll do another test but I believe it will come out the same way you are pregnant." She looked concerned.

"It wouldn't be Lance's."

"Oh thank goodness for that." Mithian said I didn't even realize that she was holding her breath.

"No it's…"

"Gwen you can tell me I won't say anything I give you my word."

I started crying when she touched my shoulder it's been so long since I had someone be genuinely friendly towards me.

"The baby is my husband's Arthur Pendragon but what does it matter I won't be able to keep it once Lance and Odin find out that I can't be their guinea pig they'll force me to have an abortion."

"I didn't know you were married Mr. Montgomery and Mr. Ortiz told us that you weren't married and that you only had a brother."

"That's a lie." I snapped.

"Sorry."

"There's no need for an apology and you have my word that no harm will come to your child, we'll just start making up experiments that we know will fail to get them off of your back for a while."

"Thank you Mithian truly." I dried my tears because Becky my new body guard would be showing her face soon, Mithian said something under hear breath that I didn't quite catch but it didn't matter to be I finally had an ally.

My conversation with my baby would have to wait until a visitor that I didn't ask for left.

"Lance."

"Guinevere."

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that and what is it that you want?"

"Yes, well there is a reason why I came here since you have been behaving yourself lately you are to be my escort to a masquerade that my father is throwing for me in honor of finding the cure."

He didn't even ask me he just told me I had to go it was basically an order.

"Why can't you go with Becky she fancy's your something bad and god only knows why or since you're so fixated on me go with my brother he looks just me."

"Funny my dear I wasn't giving you a choice and trust me you would want to go all of the upper heads we'll be there including the Pendragon's."

I gave nothing away he wouldn't want to see if my face would change to be excited about getting to see Arthur again but one of the lessons that Uther taught me was how to never give yourself a way to your enemy.

"You know the rules, I don't have to remind you of what would happen if you try to make any contact with Arthur or anyone from Camelot."

"I won't I told you I was yours." I lied

"Good someone is out there to take your measurements for a dress and a mask, make sure it's sexy." He walked up to me and kissed me on my lips I wanted to bite his fucking lips off, but the baby had other plans once he left I threw up I quickly got myself together I didn't trust whoever it was that was coming in.

"Hello my name is Alice my assistant Grettir."

"Hi my name is Gwen."

"Yes it is." Alice said.

"Now let's take your measurements Grettir be a dear and grab me a measuring tape."

"You're small but you're curvy and we must hide this little bump."

I looked scared how did she know? oh god now she was going to tell Lance and his father I would have to think of something to convince them.

"Gwen you don't have to worry about Alice or myself we won't say a word, Courage, Magic, and Strength wouldn't like that too much." Grettir said.

What a strange thing to say but everyone that I have talked to recently has been odd.

"Mr. Ortiz wants you in purple but that won't do how about red and gold?"

"Yes that would fine."

"Grettir we're done here Gwen it's been a pleasure."

"Thank you Alice and Grettir."

"There's always hope Gwen." Grettir said as they both took their stuff left.

My dress arrived the night of the masquerade Lance had a stylist brought in and that was the only thing I did get to choose was how my hair and makeup would be done. He was pissed when he found out that the color of my dress wasn't purple it was Pendragon colors but Lance didn't know that I didn't tell him that Alice changed the color so I lied and said that the color fabric he wanted didn't exist anymore and he bought it of course.

"Well you look beautiful despite the color choice." Lance said.

"Thanks." I rolled my eyes while his back was turned.

"Could you tie my mask on for me please?"

"Don't vomit, don't vomit please please please." I said to myself.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing I'm nervous I've never been dressed up like this."

My dress was Greek style it was backless and comfortable enough so I wasn't suffocating my baby and thanks to Alice and Grettir you couldn't tell that I had a little bump and showed a good amount of cleavage. It was red with a gold belt my mask only covered up my eyes and that was just red.

Becky entered my room to let Lance know that our car was ready I grabbed my clutch bag and put my ring inside.

I couldn't believe they were throwing a party while people were still getting infected and we still had UDs all around. But I guess this is what the rich do they have a masquerade ball to deal with their issues.

Our car stopped in front and Lance got out first and a young man opened my side to help me out of the car I no choice but to take Lance's arm because I had to be the dutiful escort I really wish I had my gun right now or knife I would love to slit his throat and watch him bleed out.

We walked in together and I had the fakest smile on my face letting the people around us know how happy I was that Odin Montgomery and his precious son found a cure to help end the ZA it was all bullshit. I turned to right to see my knights and my family all there even in their mask I could tell it was them.

I should've known this arsehole would have us make our way over to them just to rub it in.

"Well if it isn't the knights of Camelot you all look smashing."

That was one thing I did agree with. Morgana was wearing a green dress with a black mask, Sefa was wearing a blue dress with a dark green mask, and Vivian was wearing a pink dress with a pink mask. And the man went with simple suit with black mask but they still looked handsome.

"Where is the leader, where is Arthur?"

"I'm right behind you."

My eyes went wide and I stopped breathing I didn't even feel it when Lance pulled me closer to him when Arthur walked beside me. He was in a black and white tux with a gold mask on I wanted him right then and there that's how good he looked.

Soon my expression changed who in the hell was the bitch hanging on his arm.

"Who you're little friend Arthur? You should introduce us." I asked and Lance squeezed his arm around me tighter warning me to behave.

"I think I'm more than a little friend aren't I Artie." Ugh I hate her fucking voice, it was annoying and since when does he like to be called Artie? Bloody hell I was losing control.

"Her name is Morgause." Arthur said to me as if I wasn't there as if I didn't matter to him I know it's been some months but this cannot be happening to me.

"Oh so why you're off playing our daughter is at home by herself."

"Chloe loves her if you must know; I mean she's already lost her mother so I think Morgause could make an exact one."

I snapped I didn't care who was around I was going to kill this Morgause then I was going to kill my husband it took all of Lance's strength to keep me still

"Behave." I stopped moving because I didn't know what he would do if I didn't stop and I wasn't just me anymore it was my unborn child I had to think about. Morgana told Arthur it was time to go and my family was leaving walking away from me I was alone.

I sat quietly only answering when someone would talk to me I wanted to die I wish I could be bitten at least I wouldn't have to feel this hurt I would look over at their table over so often and not even Sefa would look at me when Merlin would make eye contact Sefa would make him stop.

I asked Lance if I could be excused to use the restroom and while I was in there the lights went out it happens all the time now soon the power would go out completely.

"Great a black out."

As I search for the door another person walked in I thought it was Becky but this person grabbed me so I tried to fight them off but they grabbed my wrists and pulled me to them before I could say anything thinking it was Lance thinking that he was trying to rape me. His lips closed around mine.

I know these lips these lips could only belong to the one that I loved.

I said nothing as he kissed my neck and lift up my dress he pushed my knickers to the side and his manhood entered me.

I sighed and my eyes rolled back it's been too long since I felt him inside of me and felt his hands on my body his mouth around my nipple. I could hear his belt from his pants hitting the floor as he moved deeper inside of me.

"Don't stop." I moaned.

We drank each other tears as we made love on the bathroom floor.

"Ah yes." I had to be quiet which was hard for me to do but we couldn't be discovered.

"My Guinevere."

"Yes, yes always forever."

He pulled out of me like how he always did when he was about to come I had to tell me it didn't matter now because I was pregnant.

We lay side by side until Arthur cuddled with me he put one of his hands on my stomach I was shocked I didn't move how did he know?

"I'm sorry for what I said Chloe asks about you all the time."

"But who is Morgause?"

"She one of our newest knight that my father brought in she's here to help."

"Oh so her drooling all over was just for show to what make me jealous?"

"Yes and no it was mainly for Lance to see that I didn't care about you."

"He sent you divorce papers but I swear Arthur I didn't want to sign them."

He stayed quiet as if he didn't believe me.

"Still questioning my love for you?"

He got up and put his pants back on and that's when the lights came back on I wish they really would have stayed off because I didn't want him to see me cry I tried my best to push my tears back to and for my face to go blank but it wouldn't work on Arthur he knew me too well.

"Hey why the tears?"

"Because you think that I wanted to sign them, you honestly think I would leave you."

"No"

"Then why?"

I got up from the floor and I wanted him to talk to me we were too alike he could go into his shell and not say what he actually is feeling.

"Arthur please tell me why."

He faced me and he eyes looked so sad he beautiful blue eyes.

"Guinevere when I got those papers I went ballistic I destroyed my father's office Morgana had to take Chloe outside because I frightened her and she started to cry scream how she wanted you, her mummy. Uther did his best to calm me down but I couldn't hear him all I saw was your signature, and it killed me Guinevere I thought Lance had finally got you that you didn't love me anymore."

"Oh Arthur never I thought you knew me better than that." I was hurt now I didn't want to see him right now.

"I do know you Guinevere and I'm sorry that I doubted you."

He looked towards the door and we heard a soft knock I took my ring out of bag and put it back on.

"Look Arthur so you'll never have the thoughts again I swore to you that I would never part from it he took everything away from me except for my ring I had to hide it in my mouth when he had Becky take my guns away, he even took my mother's necklace thinking it was from you."

"Times up now Guinevere."

"I know." I said looking down at the floor and not at him.

"I wish I could take you with me Guinevere."

"I know." He lifted my chin up and I placed my hand on his cheek.

We kissed and the soft knock came again Arthur was the one to let go this time.

"I will come for you, the both of you."

"I love you Arthur."

"I love you and I forgot to tell you, you look beautiful in Pendragon colors.

"Thanks baby." I pecked his lips one more time.

"You are most welcome my love."

When he opened the door it was Morgause standing outside I made my way out and a second later Becky and Lance came looking for me I pretended like I was scared because of the black out

"Guinevere are you alright?"  
"Yes I'm just scared shitless of the dark." I hope I was convincing enough.

"Oh well I'll protect you." Lance said.

"Because you're all I have left." I said and I kissed his cheek.

I smiled to myself as we headed back to the mask.

"Would you look at that Arthur seems to have forgotten you?"

I turned to see Arthur and Morgause making out and I had to remember it was just for show but did he really have to give it his all.

"Like I said you are the only one who truly cares about me I know that now Lance."

**A/N: Sorry I know I said I was going to tell ya'll the reason to Elyan's motives I'm not going to lie I freaking forgot but I promise in the next chapter I well explain. And Grettir is one of my favorite charters beside ****Alator of the Catha though he not in this story maybe I'll put him in my next tale I don't know yet. Chapter 14 is Gwen's rescue mission hurray. **


	14. Chapter 14

Arthur

Every night Chloe sleeps with me in mine and Guinevere's bed she been having nightmares since Guinevere been gone. Some times during the night she screams and even wet the bed.

"Sorry daddy." Chloe said crying as I take off her urine stained clothes.

"There is nothing to be sorry for everyone has accidents."

"Really even adults?"

"Sure, I'm pretty sure Doc and Grandfather wet the bed."

"You're silly daddy."

I knew the question was coming soon she asked me night and day about Guinevere I didn't know if it was a good idea for me to tell her that I saw her mother I didn't want to give false hope she's already seen too much and I didn't want to cause her more pain.

But maybe the nightmares and the accidents would stop for a while.

"When is she coming back to us?"

"Soon."

"You always say that." She looked disappointed in me.

"Well Chloe what is you want me to say?"

"I want mummy I want her."

I picked her up out of the tub and put on a new night shirt.

"Look I want her to more than you do and-." I snapped at her and she ran away from me and I swear I didn't mean what I said to her the look of hurt in her little eyes.

When I heard the front door open and Rock barking I knew the one place she would go to was to my father. I don't know why I took so long to go and bring her back home I wish Guinevere was here she would make everything better again but I had to stop thinking like that.

She told me to watch after Chloe and I've been trying but I've been failing she wasn't just some random kid we adopted she was our daughter and I needed to start to truly treat her like that.

When I approached my father house his lights were on. I just walked in Morgana, Merlin and the rest of them were all there I said nothing to them and kept on walking.

My father was telling a story that he used to tell Morgana and I when we were little about princes and princesses and dragons.  
My favorite was part was always about the magic because there was always a happy ending.

When my father finally noticed that I was there he just shook his head at me and turned back to kiss Chloe on her forehead

"Goodnight my princess."

"Goodnight Grandfather."

Father is always so sweet to her.

Chloe turned facing away from me and I sighed and walked over to sit on the bed.

"I screwed up?" I asked.

"Yes."

"I'm really sorry."

"You were really mean daddy."

"I know I miss mummy and I'm not dealing it with it very well."

"I miss her too and it was unfair of you to say that don't but I can't be the grownup that's your job, daddy's are supposed to take care their families."

She was right I have been acting like a baby crying over the fact that Guinevere wasn't around.

"Well I tell you, you get your brains from your mother."

She jumped into my arms and kissed my cheek and I rocked her to sleep I stayed with her until she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore.

"I love you daddy, go get mummy."

"Whatever the princess wants she will get and I love you too."

I kissed her one more time goodnight and walked back out to where the rest of the group was. My father told me to get my shit together and if he ever saw Chloe running through the middle of the night half-dressed again he would have my balls.

"Fine father look I already apologized to Chloe but forget the plan of waiting we're going to get Guinevere out tonight no more waiting for a right time because I don't think there will be."

I didn't tell any of them about Guinevere being pregnant the only two who did know about it was Merlin and Gwaine.

Guinevere

After the masquerade Lance tried to have sex with me, I repeatedly told him no but because I slapped him he had Becky hit me and she could've hit me anywhere but she punched me in my stomach and then slapped me across the face I crumbled to the ground.

_"Oh god please this can't be happening to me."_ I said to myself.

_If my baby died then kill me too._ I was allowed to return to the lab and I asked Mithian to please check to make sure there was still a heartbeat I was scared.

"Gwen I'm going to check I can't promise you anything because you did say that you had a little bleeding." I nodded.

Mithian put some gel on my belly and I closed my eyes because at first I heard nothing my baby was dead.

"Gwen take a look." Mithian said.

I turned to see my baby she had to keep the sound low but I saw its little heart beating so fast.

"Oh my, that's a good thing for the heartbeat to go that fast?"

"Very good."

I got up from the table and I wiped the tears away from my face I had to get the hell out of here because if I kept resisting Lance the life of my baby would be in danger.

Becky came in and wanted to know of our progress Mithian and I told her the same thing it was unsuccessful she was starting to lose patience because she was the one that had to tell Lance and Odin, she was a loyal bitch indeed.

I was walked back to my room and I was tired I wanted to sleep but I didn't know if it was because I haven't been sleeping or if was because I was pregnant. There was a knock on my door and that could only be one person Lance damnit I didn't want to see him."

There was no there when I opened the door there was just a box and it was kind of heavy, I placed it on the table and on the box it said "open me" and it had a smiley face.

"Okay very Alice in Wonderland."

I smiled when I saw what was in the box. I laced up my combat boots and put on the bullet proof vest when I heard the screams I knew it was time.

I walked out of my room for it would be my prison for the last time. I pulled out Sally and Jane ready to fire at whatever was behind the corner. It was clear for now.

"Alright baby lets go."

I wasn't going to wound them in leg anymore this time it was shot to kill. I saw the knights of Camelot they were here my Arthur kept his promise.

"How in the hell did this happen kill them all and find Guinevere." Lance said.

I couldn't hear Lance's voice anymore and I figured since he went to left I would go to right where all the gun fire was happening. Mithian and Grettir was there picking off soldiers and UD's, I see they also let them in.

"Mithian are you two alright?" I asked coming over to help them.

"Fan fucking tastic." Mithian replied.

She was just like me, after a kill she looks like she was having fun. Then there were people crashing through the windows.  
It was Merlin and Gwaine.

"I see magic, and strength has arrived." Grettir said.

I remember Grettir saying that to me when Alice and he were taking my measurements. So if Merlin was magic, and Gwaine must be strength, then Arthur is courage.

"Gwen what happened to your face?" Merlin asked

"Lance had me punished because I wouldn't give him my body."

"Come on Arthur and the other knights need us." Gwaine said.

I didn't get a chance to ask them where Mithian, Grettir, and Alice were but now wasn't the time.

On our way we had to kill UD's and some soldiers they probably were all protecting Lance and Odin or they could be dead which would be good for us and bad for them.

Luck was once again back on my side because we found them Lance's big mouth led us right to them. "Come on you prick is that all that you've got?" Lance asked.

"Tell me where Guinevere is and you better make sure she's in one piece because nothing you do is going to stop me from killing you." Arthur said.

"You'll never see her again she mine now and I don't like to share and she was so good Arthur I fucked her real good." He was trying to taunt Arthur by telling him I slept with him.

"Ha your dick too little for her she told me when I had her at that bullshit masquerade. Tell me something Lance what happened to your big reveal of the cure that you supposedly discovered?"

"My dick not small." Lance shouted out of everything Arthur said to him he only heard that part.

Merlin and Gwaine, and Grettir started laughing behind me, like it was some inside joke among men.

"You don't get it Lance, Guinevere is my wife therefore she can't ever be yours."

"Your wife? Don't make me laugh about your fake marriage that Uther orchestrated."

"Guinevere was unhappy she didn't realize it yet not until she saw you making out with that blonde slut."

That's when Arthur noticed that I was there and he was making his way towards Lance not fearing that Lance pulled back his hammer.

"I wouldn't do that is if was you Arthur Pendragon."

Everyone looked me when I pointed my gun to Arthur.

"See mate I told you that she's loyal to me now."

"Lance I'm glad that you see that I'm so loyal."

"So is that how it is Gwen?" Arthur asked.

"Still questioning my love?"

"No, I thought you hated answering a question with a question." Arthur said.

"Guinevere kill this piece of shit Pendragon."

"Guinevere? How many times do I have to tell you Lance? Only people that I love are allowed to call me that." I shot right in his chest with my .44 Magnum Smith & Wesson Model 29 the gun that Arthur got for me.

"Gwen why?" Lance choked out when blood spilled from his mouth.

"I told you Lance I owed you two the chest and what was the other one? Oh yes I remember on to the head."

I ended Lance's life just like I said I would and spat on him as his eyed closed. I ran up to Arthur and he had has arms opened for me. I didn't care who was there and how uncomfortable it made the people watching us feel I was back with Arthur my husband.

"I thought I would never see you again." I said.

"I told you I would come for you always my love." Arthur breathed in my hair and then we returned to our kiss.

It was Uther who cleared his throat with him were Sefa, Morgana, Percival, and Leon. They had Elyan locked in cuffs; it looked like Morgana had giving him a beating.

"Come wife let's go home" Arthur said as he carried me out he and stepped over Lance's cold dead body.

**A/N: Hey folks for those who didn't catch my hints in the last chapter Grettir, Mithian, and Alice were all spies for Arthur and Chloe calls Gaius "Doc" because I thought it would be cute he like her second Grandpa. I'll explain more in the next chapter. **


	15. Chapter 15

I slept in Arthur arms the entire way back to Camelot I finally I got to sleep.

We must've made it because Arthur nudged me to wake up out of fear of this not being real I clung to Arthur for dear life.

When the doors opened it was morning how long have I been asleep? When Arthur set me on my feet my legs weren't steady enough to stand on my own so I used Arthur to support me.

"Mummy."

I heard Chloe and I had to go to her but my body wouldn't let me until I forced myself to go to her I ran as fast as I could to her and fell right in front of her feet I knew it would scare her because she would think something was wrong with me. I wouldn't let her see me weak I put my arms around her and I lifted her up despite the protest of my body.

"Hello my sweet girl."

"I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." I said trying to hold back my tears but was unsuccessful

"Mummy, daddy kept his promise to me; he said he would bring you home. Welcome home." Chloe said.

I squeezed her tight I wanted her to know just how much I loved her.

"Ow, you're hugging me too tight."

"Sorry love, just give me just one more minute or two." I said still holding her.

"Mummy could you do something for me?"

"Anything for my sweet girl." I replied.

"Well, could you make me some pancakes? Daddy's aren't as good yours." She whispered to me.

"Hush you, mine were just a little burnt."

"Really only just a little? And yes sweetie I'll make you some pancakes."

"Guinevere you can make them some other time when you've had enough rest." Arthur said.

"No I'm going to make them now and I'll rest later."

He didn't argue with me I needed this time with Chloe and if my pancakes would make her happy then so be it. Sefa and Morgana followed me to my house.

Everything looked the same but so different I put my guns back in there cases but held onto my knife in case someone else tried to take me from my family again.

Sefa and Morgana knew that what Lance did to me had changed me and soon I would have to talk about the solitary confinement and the beatings but I wasn't going to talk about it now.

Chloe set the table for me, she put out three plates and we all enjoyed our pancakes well at least they did the only reason why I ate was to feed my baby.

"What are you going to do about Elyan?" I asked.

"You just ripped the band aid right off didn't you?" Morgana asked.

"I cannot afford to be kind I only have that now for my kid."

"Gwen this is hard for Morgana." Sefa said.

"Hard you don't know what hard is." I shook my head for a do over.

"Never mind what I just said, seeing him still alive…"

"I understand Gwen really I truly do." Morgana came up to me and put her arms around me I flinched at first but then I relaxed in her embrace and then Sefa placed her arms around me for a group hug I knew they both loved me.

"Sorry to irrupt but Uther would like a word."

Uther had sent a messenger to bring us over for a debriefing so soon. I wanted to walk but that was vetoed by both Sefa and Morgana so we all hopped in the car and drove back over to Uther's office.

I held onto Chloe's hand, inside Arthur and the knights were waiting along with Gaius, Alice, Mithian, Grettir and Morgause. I have to remember that she doesn't want Arthur, it was all for show.

Morgause pulled out a chair for me and gave me a sad smile she touched my shoulders, before she walked over to stand beside Uther.

Uther's assistant brought me some more food and I was hungry again or least my baby was hungry.

"Gwen could you tell us what happened? Mithian could only tell us so much." Uther said.

I looked at Arthur who came to sit right next to me I pushed my food away because the smell was now making me feel sick.

"Take Chloe out and I'll tell you everything. First I want to know who these four are." I said.

Uther called for his assistant to come in and take Chloe out she kissed me before she had to leave and I winked at her.

"Gwen as you know already, my name is Mithian but what you don't know is that Merlin's sister and this loser's girlfriend." Pointing her thumb at Gwaine.

"Wait Merlin I didn't know you had a sister."

I don't recall her being at the school that day of the attack.

"I know you're probably wondering where in the bloody hell have I been hiding well I didn't go to the same school with Merlin I went to an all-girls school like you I was misunderstood you know how it is."

"Yeah I do but at least your brother isn't a bastard."

I didn't mean to make her upset but she went on.

"I'm headmistress of the school where Mithian attended and also Gaius' wife." Alice said

"And I was a teacher at the college that you attended I taught, Merlin, Arthur, and Gwaine." Grettir said.

"What subject?" I don't know why that was so important but he answered me anyways.

"Advanced geography, they were my best studies."

"They are our secondary special unit to help us infiltrate Odin kingdom."

Odin kingdom that's what Lance called it as well.

"And what about Morgause?"

"Let's just say she's our father's friend." Morgana said.

"It was me who shut the power off the night of the masquerade."

"Oh god! Does that mean you were outside of the door the whole time?"  
Morgause turned red from blushing.

"Oh course not Gwen I came afterward and before you ask that kiss between Arthur and I was nothing not saying you're not a good kisser I just like my men aged a little longer."

It made perfect sense the way that Uther looked when he had to hear about the kiss and clearly this wasn't the first time he had to hear of it.  
Morgause and he is an item I couldn't help it I started laughing because Arthur and Morgana looked uncomfortable with the fact that their father is dating a younger women.

"Hahaha welcome to the family." I said.

"We don't need to go that far with it." Arthur said.

Uther cleared his throat wanting the spot light off of him now and back on me once again public speaking isn't my thing.

"Mithian tells us that you kept on messing up on purpose for the rest of the ingredients for the cure." Uther said.

"I know what has to mix with my blood though it won't to be easy to find."

"What about Elyan where is he?" I asked.

"He is in a holding cell with Leon and Percival are questioning him to see what he knows." Uther said

"Why do that? Kill him and be done with it."

"Guinevere don't you want to know why he betrayed you?" Arthur asked.

"Not particularly and Elyan didn't do shit to me that he hasn't already done before he backstabbed you, Morgana and the rest of the knights so end his life and let it all be over."

"Gwen we can't kill Elyan" Morgana said.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because, because…."

"What cat got your tongue or something Morgana?"

"I STILL LOVE HIM THAT'S WHY." She shouted.

"We all understand that you've been through something terrible but it wouldn't be right." Morgana said but this time she was calmer.

"Yes I agree with her Gwen dear." Gaius said.

The only ones who didn't agree were Arthur, Merlin, Sefa and Gwaine, Mithian because she witnessed it first hand at what happened to me while Elyan watched and I'm sure if Leon and Percival were here they would be on my side too.

"You have got to be fucking joking me, let me tell you about your Elyan he was a spineless creature who stood by and let that bastard Lance try to rape me he took part in me going to that dark room "if you're not going to behave then you will be punished Guinevere" that's what Lance use to say to me. Every day I would be pricked with needles because they wanted my blood so badly. You know what Elyan said to me when I finally asked him why.

"Why Elyan I know you hate me but this how could you do this to Morgana?"

"I'm doing this for her so she can get out from underneath her brother and father gripped." Elyan said.

"That makes no sense Arthur and his father treat her like she walks on air so try me again and this time make it good."

"I don't have to explain myself to you Gwen."

I was becoming irritated with him but now wasn't the time for me to go crazy on him I would approach him in a different matter.

"I know you don't Elyan so what does matter it's not like I'm going anywhere who could I tell Lance doesn't give a shit."

"Alright I did it for both Morgana and dad."

Now I was getting somewhere Elyan always did he best to please our father that's what his goal in life was, to please him.

"Morgana came back to our place and told me that you couldn't get infected because of the chemo and I was angry, here I was risking my life to keep everyone alive and here was my younger sister who could save the entire world. Lance was my best mate so I told him and we came up with the plan that we could get a sample of your blood first we would have to set Arthur up so he could trade you for his sister and his men's lives but he would do it and Morgana told him not to. Lady luck favored us that day because you walked right into our trap so we got our golden egg. In time making it into a business, and sell the cure to the highest bidder, & Ortiz Corporation I thought finally I could make father proud."

"What the payment for your so-called sacrifice is selling out your girlfriend and your friends was that after it was over Lance could have me, you sold me as if I was your possession?"

"You were my problem now since father died and I saw an opportunity to put St. Thomas back on top. You took the name Pendragon and would damned if I just let you disrespect us any longer.

"Disrespect are you mental Elyan? You and Father were absolutely horrible to me and when dad died he begged for my forgiveness and I couldn't give it to either one of you at the time. The Pendragon's accepted me they cared for me when you disowned me."

"It doesn't matter I'm still your family Gwen."

"No my family is back in Camelot you sir are nothing to me but nevertheless I forgive you and father Elyan maybe mum was right in your own way you did love me once upon a time but not now you don't know how to love."

"I love Morgana." Elyan said.

"Sure you do, Arthur loves me so much so he was would see himself dead before any harm came to me, he adopted Chloe with me, he treasures me that's love. What you did Elyan is not love not for Morgana and sure as hell not for father."

He then called for Becky to have me taken to back to my room my punishment was I wasn't allowed to eat until he said so it was two weeks.

I finished my story and I realized that I was crying I looked down at my hand that was still connected with Arthur's and I saw that I and broken his skin he didn't move it he said nothing we both just looked at Morgana.

"Morgana I cannot stop you from loving Elyan but you can't stop me from killing him." Arthur said with an acid tone.

"You will do no such thing Arthur now sit down."

What was the matter with these people I told them all about what happened and they still pity him I felt sick I got up from my chair a little too fast and rushed over to the corner of the room and threw up everything that I just ate. My body started to shake uncontrollably.

"I'm done, Arthur." I called to him and slumped down beside my vomit.

Arthur picked me up off of the floor and I leaned on him I looked around the room one last time and Arthur and I made our way to the door.

"Because of what your lover boy and that psychopath Lance did Gwen not only almost lost her life they could've killed her unborn child your niece or nephew Morgana and your flesh and blood Uther, I'm out of here as well Merlin could you please show me where the lab is I would like to meet Vivian."

Arthur took off all my clothes and put me in one of his shirts and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. He fed Chloe some dinner and they both snuggled into bed with me and Rock was on the floor, I was home with my family.

**A/N: Elyan tsk -tsk selfish jerk if someone can come up with a better word for Elyan I would love to hear it. But I don't know if I'm going to kill him or not, let me know what ya'll think I should do. Chloe only asked for pancakes because she a kid and that's what they do when they can't think of anything else. **


	16. Chapter 16

For the past weeks Arthur and I didn't speak to Morgana, Uther or Gaius and everyone was walking on egg shells around me.

I went back to the lab and Arthur went back to patrolling. I was tired all the time but according to Sefa that was due to my pregnancy but I couldn't let that get to me because there was work to be done.

Alice has taken Chloe under her care during this so she could get an education. Mithian was now working in the lab with Vivian and I which was good for us though sometimes Vivian and Mithian clashed.

"Hey Gwen how's it going?" Mithian asked.

"I wish I could say everything was coming along but it wasn't, the tissue sample that we have isn't showing any signs of improving I tried just using my blood and that doesn't work."

"How about mixing it with a different chemical base?"

"No I tried that too it works well at first and then nothing."

"Well don't worry we'll figure it out."

We turned our heads when the door opened and Vivian walked in and slammed it behind her, I had no idea what her problem was but I was sick of it she's been in a mood ever since Mithian came to work with us. Maybe she was jealous?

"Hello Vivian." I said.

"Gwen."

It was Mithian who decided to speak up before I did.

"What the hell crawled up your ass today Vivian?"

"I beg your pardon, I see at your all-girls school never they taught you how to speak to people."

"Whatever." Mithian said as she rolled her eyes and went back to monitor.

"Vivian if you want to talk." I left it at that.

"Yes actually I do, I understand that you're pregnant and that you've been tortured but I'm so sick of this." Vivian said.

"Sick of what?"

"Sick of people and Morgana asking me how you are like I'm your personal assistant or something, and I 'm just tired of it alright."

"I see so if it's not the Vivian show then the rest of us are all fucked right?"

"No that's not what I meant I'm your friend and I have to be honest with you, I don't believe you're actually trying to figure out the formula."

"Whoa Vivian you're way out of line." Mithian said getting up from her seat.

"Oh shut it Mithian what you've only known Gwen for like five seconds?"

Mithian was about to punch Vivian I could tell and Vivian was ready for a cat fight but as those two shouted back and forth I closed my eyes and rubbed my face I needed quiet and space and for these two to shut the hell up.

"THAT'S ENOUGH." They both stopped the screaming match.

"You two sit your arses down and don't make a single sound or I'll cut your god damn tongues out. Vivian I understand what you're saying but you're not being fair to me and I confess maybe I'm not being fair to you and I'm sorry for that but I need for you to get off my back is that alright with you?"

Her reply was with a single nod.

"Thanks Mithian for having my back but she is right I want things to go back to normal and put this whole Lance nightmare behind me I already see him in my dreams I don't want to have him around during the day. Now if you two ladies would like to stop acting younger than my daughter we can get back to work."

We worked in silence and I stopped looking at my microscope and started drawing a picture of my mum and Arthur's mother remembering what she looked like in my dreams.

"Okay mum, Ygraine what am I missing?"

If some of the ingredients in the H1N1 vaccine were animal based from gelatin, mad cow disease, think Gwen think.

I closed my eyes and I saw them again standing in meadow full of flowers they were lavender and it looked like the Pendragon estate Ygraine smiled at me and put a flower in my hair and walked back over to my mum who stayed behind in the meadow.  
I didn't get a chance to say anything before Vivian woke me up.

"Gwen it's getting late Percival and the others should be arriving soon Mithian and I were going to walk over and meet them you want to come?"

"Yeah sure." I said.

I got up and put my jacket on and Vivian sniffed me.

"Sorry Gwen you smell good like flowers, Mithian come smell Gwen and see if you can tell what scent this is."

"Yes you do, like rose or something?" Mithian said

"No not rose stronger smell like."

"Lavender." I said.

"That's it it's like you rolled around in a field of it because that definitely doesn't smell like a bottle trust me I packed a lot of oils and perfumes before I left my house. I'm almost out though." Vivian said and shrugged before looping her arm around me and surprisingly around Mithian. Did I forget to mention that I truly believe that Vivian Olaf is bipolar?

Vivian and Mithian talked the whole time about their about science experiment gone wrong they asked me how to make bombs and Vivian asked Mithian about how Gwaine was in bed because she had heard stories about how flexible Gwaine was which I heard about as well in my time at college.

I went in and out of their conversation. My thoughts were occupied what Ygraine was trying to tell me about lavender?

**A/N: Short chapter I know I have my reason trust me when it all comes together ya'll are going to be like oh damn didn't see that coming. Next chapter training session for Gwen so she can get back to normal and also its going to be mind blowing nasty sex HAHAHA.**


	17. Chapter 17

Seeing Morgana was tough for me, so I know it had to be twice as hard for Arthur and the rest of them.  
She said nothing to me and walked passed her like she was a shadow.

I wanted nothing to do with her though it did hurt me it was nice to have girlfriends around of course I had Sefa but Morgana, Vivian and Mithian would make things whole for me especially because I was pregnant.

I understood her reason when a Pendragon loved they love hard and for life. But Elyan was the wrong person to give that love to, he didn't deserve it. I turned my attention back to the truck Vivian, and Mithian embraced their men as for me Arthur just touched my shoulder it's not like he couldn't touch or he didn't want to we still had sex but even that didn't work we either couldn't find our rhythm and in the end I ended up faking my organisms not wanting to hurt his feelings I just wanted him to be done and off of me.

I was angry because I loved sex with Arthur all types making love, rough, etc.  
When I would close my eyes I would see Lance's face the smug look of satisfaction that he had won. Without even thinking I brushed Arthur's hand away and I knew it was hurting him I was the hollow shell of his wife and I felt nothing.

"Guinevere I have to stay here and report to my father do you want to wait for me or I'll meet you home?" Arthur asked.

"I'll meet you home I'll pick up Chloe from Alice's."

There was no kiss goodbye I walked about we started treating each other like we were flat mates instead of husband and wife. When I was home Chloe played with Rock outside and I went over my notes how I was we had internet but could you believe that was the first thing to go.  
Lavender, what does lavender have to do with my formula I was sick of everyone that was living but now the two special people that I only see in my dreams are really started to ** me off.

I started crying I didn't want to do this anymore it's insane because when I was in Odin kingdom I knew what I was to Lance and his father had I gotten so used to that routine because my father and brother treated me no differently the only thing that was different is that my father never had anyone beat me and he never laid a hand on me not even a hug.

Arthur and his family never treated me badly it must have been because of the tumors but my mind was fucked up.

Arthur was sitting beside me this whole time when did he get here?

"Guinevere tell me how I can help you?"

"I don't think you can, I'm here trying to mother, wife, and be a scientist but none of that matters anymore I'm exhausted."

Arthur sighed and left me alone when he walked back inside he pulled me out of my chair and took me to the bedroom, god I hope he isn't trying to have sex.

"Don't worry I'm not taking you to bed right now isn't an option and it's the furthest thing from my mind believe or not and I know you been faking it anyways because so have I."

Guys can fake there organism as well this is what happens when you know so little about sex.

"What are we doing then?"

"We are going to have a sparring session."

"I can't do that remember I'm having a baby."

"Yes I do know that since I'm the one that helped put baby in there, and yes you can I talked to Sefa about it, you know for her not to have went to medical school she knows a lot. She told me since you're not that far along yet you can keep doing what you're doing."

"Her family was all doctors when I used to go over to her house everything was about medicine her parents wanted her to know how to preform emergency surgery and so on." I said.

He drove back to the main gate in front of the main section was our training field this is where Arthur and Uther taught me how to shoot and to fight.

I was surprised to see that Uther was there wearing focus mitts. I narrowed my eyes at them both of them, Arthur had tricked me and I know I can't stop him from interacting with his family but I don't have to.

"Guinevere I know that my father is the last person you want to be around but please he's only here to help you."

"You're right about that I'm leaving."

"Guinevere wait." Arthur said.

"No I won't I don't need this I'm sick and tired of people trying to tell me what's best for me well what the hell do any of you know?"

"I know that you feel lost and that you're hurting." Uther spoke this time. I lifted my chin telling him to go on.

"Gwen you and I are no different, forces to be cold hearted because of the life we were dealt. Always on the defense if it wasn't for Ygraine giving me her love for giving me our children I still wouldn't have a heart. They broke your spirit again Gwen and I am sorry for that but it wasn't just you it was Arthur, Chloe the whole lot of us were beside ourselves.

Finally someone who understands.

"Get ready Guinevere I'll come at you from the right and my father from your left you may use any style you wish." Arthur said.

Coming at me from both sides was difficult because I had my blind spots but what I lacked in strength I made up for in speed. Something was changing in me I could feel myself becoming whole again every punch every kick I would see the faces of those who had wronged me making them go away they would never claim me again.

"Guinevere you should really pay attention."

I did a move that Uther had taught me and Arthur landed on his back.

"Who says I'm not my love." I said.

He grumbled something under his breath and clapped the focus mitts together. It was him and I one on one, Uther was now observing telling me to move my feet. Arthur had gotten the upper hand on me and slapped me on my bum I see so it was like that now I wasn't going to submit to him.

"Give up wife." Arthur said smiling wickedly at me.

"Never."

I had to remind myself there was only so much I could do and so much Arthur would allow. If I wasn't pregnant it would have been different. Poor Uther he had to set and watch us and he probably started to realize that we weren't sparring anymore it was our sign of what we wanted to do to each other.

We both stopped moving trying to catch our breath my legs moved on their own and I jumped on Arthur kissing him to break the curse that my captures put on me.

"Why don't we stop for today?" Uther suggested.

Arthur and I faced Uther we had forgotten that he was here if he wasn't I would've had Arthur right here on the ground I wanted him and he wanted me.

"Um Yeah sorry Uther, Come Arthur lets be on our way."

Arthur and I practically ran to our front door it was good thing that we dropped Chloe off with Merlin and Sefa because right now Arthur and I were going to give our home a good thrashing.

We tossed what clothes we had on and Arthur stared at my frame taking me all in, he hadn't even touched me yet and I was already wet he had this power over me and I him.

He was gentle with me at first but that's not what I wanted right now I wanted the beast that was in him to come and claim my body to possess it.

He spread my legs and lowered his head to taste me.

"Arthur."

I moved my hand to my nub so Arthur could have more of my honey he said to me if people wouldn't find it sick he would live down there forever. I told him I didn't find it sick I found it hot. The things he could do with his tongue should be award winning.

"Yes, god, Arthur."

He moved from my dining on my fine china to my breast which was more sensitive he licked and nibbled on both of my nipples while his fingers were inside of me too many sensations happening all at the same time making my body tense with pleasure. I grabbed his head with my left hand while my right was still at work rubbing myself.

Holy shit I couldn't take it anymore I swear I could stars.

"Guinevere."

A surge of ecstasy washed over me.

Arthur waited until I calmed down kissing my neck licking the sweat away. I put my hand on his cheek and he came up to me and took my lips and my tongue begged for entrance and Arthur gladly accepted it.

It was hot and I could taste myself on him I pulled away only for air and I went back to bite his lip hard I could taste the salty flavor of his blood.

"Fuck." Arthur said licking his lips something changed in him.

"I told you I want submit."

Arthur flipped me over so I was on my back he pulled me up from my abdomen. He entered me swiftly he grabbed my hair hard.

"Oh."

I love the feel of his cock inside it topped everything else.

"Guinevere." Arthur moaned my name while I was shouting obscene words at him.

"Faster."

"You like that." He said playing with my clit.

"Yes."

"Will you submit?"

"Ah god, fuck, never."

He pulled my hair again and then slapped me on my ass.

Arthur stopped and flipped me back onto my back and held my legs in the arm I was so glad that I wasn't big yet because I don't know how flexible I'll be when my stomach grows larger.

I knew my time was near and so was Arthur's

"Submit for me Guinevere."

"Oh god yes baby, yes."

We had become one again I saw only his light our light. Arthur was going to roll off me but I held him to me.

"Wait don't move." I said breathlessly for one final wave of my organism.

I kissed his lips giving him permission that it was okay to move now. We looked at each other face to face wiping away each other's tears, neither of us spoke because we didn't need to we spoke in our heads knowing that we could hear each other's thoughts we're falling love with each other all over again.

"Hey love." Arthur whispered.

"Hey love." I said.

Arthur got out of bed and I was confused about what he was doing he had something in his hands. And he opened his hand out to me. It was our rings I stopped wearing mine after what had happened and I asked him not to wear his knowing that I hurt him but not caring that I did.

"With this ring I thee wed you Guinevere to love and cherish you forever as long as we live."

He placed my ring back on my finger and kissed it I took his out his hand.

"With this ring I thee wed you Arthur to love and cherish only you always as long as we live, and I swear it won't ever leave my finger again."

"Good." Arthur said and smiled at me.

"I love you Arthur."

"I love you too Guinevere."

We lay back down and joined our hands together never letting go not even when we sleep took us over. In my dreams I saw myself and Arthur back at the Pendragon estate. I jolted myself awake.

"Guinevere did you have another nightmare?"

"No sorry Arthur I just." I didn't even finish my sentence I got out of my bed and put on some clothes Arthur looked at me like I went completely mad.

"Well aren't you coming or are you going to keep looking at me like I have lost my marbles?"

"I'm coming but where are we going?"

"To Uther so we have to get the others."

"Why?"

"Because we're going on field trip to the Pendragon estate."

Once again we all gathered in Uther's office I even had Morgana there and gave her a pat on her back to acknowledge her. Now looking at her she looked tired like she hasn't slept in days I remember what that was like.

"Listen up I know I have been a little out of it and very moody and I apologize for that, my theory was wrong it wasn't just chemical based it was plant based mainly lavender."

**A/N: For those of you who don't think that pregnant women can't still do physical active think again I seen some women with big bellies still running on the tread mill the shit was crazy because I don't do even do that I walk on it too afraid to run because I think the tread mill is going to eat my legs if I go to fast weird I know. And also when Gwen said that they were falling back in love again they never fell out of love it's like the hit the restart button the their relationship I hope that makes sense. **


	18. Chapter 18

I explained that lavender is known for being an antibacterial. Mixing that with my blood sample, CO2, and Iodine we got our antivirus. I went on about protons and neutrons trying to dumb it down as much as I could but not everyone was a science geek.

"Alright so we should get packed up and then let's head out." I said.

"Guinevere you're not going." Arthur said.

I paused he had to be kidding me why would I stay here, I had to go but of course I couldn't tell him that I have dreams about our mothers and they tell things and was too Joan of Arc.

"Arthur I'll be fine and even it if there are UD's I know how to defend myself."

"That's not the point."

"What…"

"Enough both of you bricking over nothing, Arthur stop being so overprotective Gwen will be with us and none of us well let anything happen to her." Merlin said.

Good job Merlin.

"As for you Gwen first off wipe that smirk off your face you have to remember you're pregnant with my niece or nephew so you need to be more careful with your cargo."

Never mind I take back what I said I didn't like when Merlin was in his scolding mood. As if on cue Arthur and I both rolled our eyes.

"Merlin I don't even know why you bother those two don't ever listen, they're a couple of hot heads I pray that their child is a nice calm baby." Gaius said.

"I'm going and that's final if you have a problem with it that's too bad Pendragon."

"Fine, that's just great." Arthur said.

Everyone was trying to hide their laughter well everyone expect Gwaine who was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

I tried to put on my jacket and it wasn't fitting me anymore ** already this is great just great if I tried to leave without one Arthur was going to have a fit and I don't want to hear "see, Guinevere, that's why you should stay here." I'll just take Uther's jacket I don't think my father in-law would mind.

The first truck that was ahead of us had Uther, Morgause, Leon, and Morgana. Our truck had the usual first squad knights which now included Mithian and Vivian. Gaius and Alice, Grettir stayed behind with Chloe and she had an Oscar winning performance.  
"I want to go too." Chloe said.

"You can't go this time princess." Arthur said.

"Why not if mummy can go why can't I?"

"Because your father said no and so do I."

That's when her eyes filled with tears and she had a full blown temper tantrum she was much too old to be having one. Arthur and I just ignored her I bent down on the floor and picked her up.

"Are you finished?"

"I want to go." She yelled.

She was so stubborn and was being naughty I was just about to give in to her when Arthur took her from me.

"Chloe Marie Pendragon when we say no we mean no and your fake crying isn't getting you anywhere but in trouble you're going to stay here with Doc do you understand?" Arthur said in a firm tone.

She put her head down and just nodded to Arthur it seems that Arthur learned a lot about parenting while I was away. Chloe got up and hugged us both goodbye I told her again that we would be right back.

The Pendragon estate was further away from Camelot so I'm glad we got an early start because we would make it back by nightfall the only bad part was when there was more UD's out.

"Are you nervous?" I asked.

"A little I mean when the UD's attack my home it was a disaster and I know it has to be just as hard for father and Morgana."

"Yes it must be I wish I could understand how you feel about it I don't know really I mean the only place I felt home before I met you was with my mum and we lived in a really expensive flat entire upper floor belonged to us. I inherited it after she was murdered but it wouldn't do me any good now."

"Yeah I could see it now being under attack by whole lot of zombies and no escape."

I snuggled closer to Arthur wishing we could go home back to bed but nope we had to save the world first or at the least England and then rest of the world. I started rubbing my little bump wondering if I was having a girl or a boy I didn't care I just wanted it to healthy and safe.

"Gwen we're here." Sefa said.

"What?" I said rubbing my eyes when did I fall asleep and where did my pillow go off to?

"Ugh my back, where is Arthur?"

"He's with Morgana and Uther, they're at their mother's grave."

"I didn't know Ygraine was buried on the grounds."

"Yeah right it's kind of cool but creepy I guess they have a family plot or something." Sefa said.

I hopped out of the car and I pulled out my pistol to scan there other area.

"Merlin, Sefa, you're with me, Mithian, and Vivian. Gwaine you take Leon and Percival and check out the rest the area if there's trouble fire your flare gun."

"Right, you lads heard the queen's orders." Gwaine said before he left he gave Mithian a kiss that lasted longer than it should have.

"Later my lover." Mithian said and squeezed on Gwaine arse.

We walked around in our same formation that we always used. We stopped once we saw Arthur and his family by his mother's grave Morgana laid flowers beside her mother's name it was sad and it made me miss my mum. The winds suddenly blew and that's when I smelled the lavender it was so strong like it was telling me to fallow it.

My legs and body moved like I was possessed with a spirit because I heard no voice no sound. I gaped it was the same as my dream

"My mother loved lavender my father said that she had the planted it the day she found out that she was pregnant with us." Morgana said.

She had tears in her eyes and I should really kick myself she was so much like Arthur they loved so hard and strong. I had to stop punishing her for having feelings for Elyan.

"I'm sorry." We both said at the same time.

"You go Morgana."

"I'm sorry Gwen I know what Elyan did to you was beyond wrong and maybe you're right maybe he doesn't love me like how Arthur loves you but he does love me I know that much, it was the only thing he was honest about. When Lance had his soldiers beat the hell out of me and Arthur it was Elyan who told them to back off it wasn't much I know because he was the reason why we were ambushed in the first place. But I can't help but to love him it's sick I know."

"I'm sorry Morgana instead of comforting one another I've been acting like a bitch towards you and I've been having Arthur not speak to you and that wasn't right for me to do. If you want to love him that's fine if you want to forgive him that's also fine but to me he is scum and he is no brother of mine but I don't wish death on him not anymore. I don't do it for him I do it for the sake of my mother and for you that's it."

She agreed with me I needed Morgana in my life because she was a part of Arthur and a part of our child so I forgave her for her actions because it was her life. But I would keep an eye out for her. Morgana may be older then I but in so many ways she was childlike.

"I'm glad that the two of you made up." Arthur said.

"Me too I know it was hurting you and that's the last thing I ever want to do."

Arthur took me in his arms and I sighed I felt so warm.

"Vivian I'm going to need for you and Mithian to gather as much as you can, be quick about it the sun is starting to set.

It was too late freshly made UD's were coming for us and there were a ton of them. Oh shit.

**A/N: Someone is going to die I'm just letting you know right now. Could it be Arthur?**


	19. Chapter 19

This wasn't good at all; UDs that have been turned for a while were slow and could be easily dealt with but the fresh bodies they would be harder to kill because they were so damn fast.

Arthur started firing first tell and I told Vivian to go with the first truck because I needed to get the lavender back to the lab. She reluctantly left but she knew it was for the best she was a good shot but not that good. Mithian closed the door behind her and was at my side we were heading to the house it was opened but no that open.

"Barricade these windows now. Is everyone accounted for?" I asked

"No we're missing Leon and Uther." Merlin replied.

"We have to go back and get them." Arthur said.

"No Arthur you can't go back out there you'll be out numbered."

"Leon is a knight and plus my father is out there."

"I understand that but you can't go I can."

They all said no at the same time, even Morgana and Mithian stopped shooting to tell me I wasn't going out there alone.

"Mithian and Morgana are our best snipers they can be my backup but remember I cannot be bitten."

"I know that Guinevere but you need to think about the baby about Chloe, and more importantly I can't lose you not again."

"You won't lose me I'm not afraid and Uther is special to me." I said, putting my hand on the side of his face .

"Merlin, Sefa you're come with us." Arthur said.

I had no clue where we were going the only one who did besides Arthur was Merlin.

Arthur typed in a code and it unlocked a sliding door to a garage, Arthur and Merlin were like two kids in a candy store he had over a hundred motorcycles. He chose a Harley-Davidson Super Glide and Merlin picked out Kawasaki Ninja, Sefa and I turned to one another and rolled our eyes.

"Arthur are these motorcycles all of yours?"

"Yeah Merlin and I watched this film called "The Wild One" with Marlon Brando with my father and we asked what kind of motorcycle he was riding on and Uther told us it was a British Matchless twin cylinder motorcycle. Since then me and Merlin have been obsessed with every bike that's out there don't you remember seeing them at Merlin's house?"

I remember that vaguely but what I do remember clearly was us having sex twice on his garage floor. I started blushing just thinking about it and Arthur looked at me like if he could read my mind.

"I'll to wait til later to jog your memory Guinevere, let's save my father first."

I climbed on the back and Arthur started his engine Merlin and Sefa followed us out at first we were going slowly but then Arthur picked up speed for the first time I was scared because I never been on a motorcycle before and Arthur and Merlin were acting like Sefa and I weren't even there until we started shooting from the back.

"Arthur we've got a baby on board so don't do anything crazy." I said a little late because he circled around and shot a couple of UD's in the head while his other hand stirred the bike.

"For fuck sakes Arthur."

"Come on you know you loved it." Arthur said laughing and I couldn't help but join in.

All laughter stopped when we heard screaming I couldn't tell if it was Leon or Uther.

I got off the bike once Arthur slowed down and ran over to where the screaming was coming from I ran right past the UD and they'd pay me no attention it may have been foolish but I wasn't thinking at that moment.

"Gwen." Uther said through gritted teeth.

"Oh no Uther." I slide down to my knees and I checked his wounds not only did he have a broken leg he was bleeding everywhere and he had a big gash on his neck from being bitten. I ripped some of my shirt to tie it around his wounds.

"You'll be okay I know you well we just got to get you back and I'll make up the formula you want die I swear it." I said trying to keep my tears from falling.

"Come now you can lie to others but not to me I know it's over."

"Don't say that it's over. Why are you giving up like this please, please let me try to save your life. "

I heard the two motorcycles pulling up to us.

"Father, Guinevere is he okay?"

"He's just fine I need for Sefa to check him out." I choked out closing me eyes so I wouldn't turn to look at him.

"Gwen he's been bitten." Sefa said making sure Arthur didn't hear us she turned her head to tell Merlin and Arthur to go back and get the others with the truck Uther needed to go to the infirmary quickly.

"What's the plan Gwen?" I could barely hear her, just the sound of Uther breathing going ragged and slowing down every second. "GWEN SNAP THE HELL OUT IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO DO?" Sefa shouted at me and shook me by my shoulders.

"Uther where is Leon?"

"Long gone I shot him a few feet back there." Uther said so low I had to lean in to hear what he was saying.

"I see so he already turned then." I said saddened by the news of a knight and friend meeting his death that way.

"Gwen dear you are so beautiful I don't think I ever truly looked at you I see why Arthur loves you so much, but once I'm gone take care of him of Morgana and the children. Yes Ygraine I told her that." After a while Uther stopped making any sense to me and Sefa I knew he was done for.

"Do it now Gwen I don't want to turn into one those things please do it now." Uther asked me more like begged me.

"I can save you."

"No you can't and you know it and they won't blame you because I don't blame, you, you're the best daughter in-law a man like me could ever ask for, tell the twins that I love them both even though I wasn't the greatest father in the world." Uther said trying to keep his eyes open.

"It's time Guinevere."

"Yes it's time." I stood up and Sefa turned away not wanting to see what happened next.

"Farwell Uther Pendragon."

He closed his eyes and smiled I exhaled and smiled back at him pulled back the hammer on my gun and shot him in the head.  
I fell to ground and that's when the rain first started it hadn't rain in so long I had forgotten about it.  
I started screaming and Sefa pulled me in her arms and kissed the top of my head and she telling me it would be okay. The others finally arrived and I was still in Sefa's arms she would not let me go, Morgana and Arthur ran past too Arthur and Morgana were trying wake him up not believing that he was dead. Arthur on the other hand was silent and I looked at him and pulled away from Sefa.

"Arthur I'm so sorry."

"You lied to me you told me he was okay. Merlin come and help me get my father in the truck we'll ride behind Guinevere and the others."

"No Arthur I'm going with you."

Arthur and Merlin picked up Uther body with help from Gwaine and Percival Morgana didn't want him to be moved but Arthur ignored her at first.

"Arthur father must be buried here where Mother is you know that." Morgana said wiping her face.

"Then will you all help me?"

"Of course we will Arthur." Merlin said.

Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine, and Percival laid Uther body down on a dry spot and burned his body on the pyre. Everyone grabbed some of his ashes and Arthur opened his family crypt and we placed Uther's ashes right beside Yrgaine they could now be together.

"He told me to tell the both of you how much he loved you he told me to take care you two, and I said I would." I let my head fall.

Arthur lifted my chin up and kissed my lips.

"Promise me that his death won't go in vain."

"It won't."

I climbed on the back of Arthur's bike and he led the way home I held onto his back knowing that it was going to be long ride home.

**A/N: Hello my wonderful folks I know I was evil to say that it could be Arthur that I killed off I'm truly about that. So I decided to make Zombie Apocalypse into a trilogy. **


	20. Chapter 20

It was hard when we returned back to Camelot; we had to give our reports about the deaths of Uther and Leon.

Arthur went to our house, not wanting to speak to anyone nor did Morgana it was Vivian who went and stayed with Morgana and the worst part was explaining it to Chloe how was I supposed to do that?

Before I went home I told Mithian to get the lab ready and that I would be there shortly but first I would have to make a stop.

His face was last thing I wanted to see it was time for Elyan and I too have a little talk.

"Elyan."

"Gwen I'm surprised to see you here."

"As am I but I'm not here for myself." I said.

"Why are you here then?" he snapped at me.

"Look, don't think for one second that I'm here because I want to be. I'm here because right now Morgana needs you, though I still don't know how she could love scum like you." I said to him cold heartily.

"What happened to Morgana?" Elyan asked standing up from the floor.

"Her father died as well as Leon we were attacked and they both were bitten."

"Did you kill them?"

"Not Leon but I ended Uther's life, Elyan you and I will never be on good terms I feel nothing for you and that was your mistake not mine, be that as it may you are free to go."

I unlocked the door and walked away before Elyan even stepped out of the cell I wanted to go home but I couldn't I had work to do.

Walking to the lab seemed like it took forever and as I walked past people they either gave me their condolences or were too upset to say anything. They may not have known Uther and Leon like the rest of did but in their own way they'd cared.

"Gwen I think we've got it." Mithian said when I came inside.

"Good let me take a look, where's Gaius?"

"He's with Morgause and Alice, Morgause hasn't been taking the news well."

"I bet she hasn't I don't know how serious they were though."

After the awkward silence passed I looked into the microscope and saw that my theory was successful and that the formula was complete, every tissue sample that we used was forming new skin cells and my blood was curing the infection. I had the antivirus which could end up saving a lot of good men and women when they go out on patrol.

"I cannot wait to tell Vivian about this she going to flip." Mithian said.

"Well if it wasn't for all of your and Vivian's hard work this could never be possible."

"No Gwen it was because of you I know the reason why this was such a success was because of tragedies but look what came out of it, a cure to help those who have been bitten."

We closed down the lab and I brought the formula with me I didn't trust it to be safe there. I rushed home to be with Arthur and Chloe when I got home it was dark I checked to make sure Chloe was in her bed and I walked over and patted Rock on his head and kissed Chloe re tucking her back into bed.

It was hard when I walked into my room because Arthur was just staring at that wall. I took off my clothes and climbed into bed not knowing what to say, I could've said the usual I know what you're going through but it didn't feel right to say those words right now.

"I went to the lab and the lavender worked so we got the antivirus now."

"That's brilliant Guinevere I know my father would've been proud."

"But what about you Arthur?" I asked.

"I'm always proud of you. I don't want to talk about what happened I know you had to do it I just wish I could've said goodbye to him."

"I understand Arthur, I wanted to save him I even thought about cutting myself to see if I put some of my blood directly to his wounds maybe that could've helped but I don't know. He asked me to do it before he turned I hope you don't think I lied to purposely hurt you."

"I don't think that. I don't know what I think right now but I need you right now."

"I'm here I'm not going anywhere."

A Few months later…..

I was big more like fat and Arthur went back on patrols along with Morgana and even Elyan I warned him if Arthur and Morgana and the rest of the knights didn't come back in one piece I would kill him.

We started making them carry the antivirus whenever they went out because I knew people were still getting infected. Arthur reported back that it had worked.

"The baby's been kicking me all day more than usual." I complained to Arthur.

"Maybe we've got a football player in there, where is Chloe?"

"Well if football was still around I would say that you are right, and she's been studying with Alice and Grettir."

"Well it's nice to have you to myself and plus you should be excited that your birthday is coming up finally you won't be jailbait."

I was finally turning eighteen it has been too long since I even cared about my birthday but it was Sefa who let the news spread to everyone about my birthday, and now Vivian and Morgana have been acting like two crazy women.

"Ouch." I said.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing I've just been getting this little pinching feeling and they hurt sometimes."

"So we're home alone day before your birthday what do you want to do?"

"Arthur are you trying to say that we should have sex or something?"

"Maybe." He said with a wicked smirk on his face.

"Well you know what I really want to do right now?" I said kissing him on his chin rubbing my hand on his groin.

"Yeah what's that?" He started to breathe hard and he closed his eyes.

"I want." I stopped in between kissing his neck….. For you too… trim my lady bit." I said pulling away from him.

"What?"

I stood up awkwardly and started heading for the bathroom laughing as I heard Arthur complain.

"Come on Guinevere you can't be serious you need to finish what you started." Arthur yelled while following me to the loo.

"Nope I think my legs need to be shaved and so does my lady bits besides my birthday my due date is also coming up and I don't want Sefa to see a hairy bush."

He grumbled something under his breath thinking twice when I asked him to repeat that and got a razor and some soap we didn't have shaving gel anymore and got to work.

Arthur started to shave me once I couldn't bend over to myself, at first I wasn't going to even bother with keeping up with maintenance until Arthur and I were making love and he had a fit saying

"Guinevere if I wanted to marry to a man I would've just gone and married one." I was going to have Sefa or one of the other girl's help me but Arthur informed me that he is the one that would shave me and boy was he picky it had to look a certain way and he wanted no direction from me.

"There you go you all done." He said looking at my private part and legs with such pride.

"You're weird you know that."

"I do actually and you're a nut case so we're the perfect match."

"Don't listen to him baby mummy's not mad." I said talking to my stomach.

Later that night we all ate dinner as I family and then Arthur and I put Chloe to bed.

Once we were alone in our room we gave our mattress a good beating. That night I had another dream I knew one of them were here to speak with me but it wasn't my mum or Arthur's it was a child a little boy with Arthur's eyes and my hair playing with Rock I sat in the meadow at the Pendragon estate just watching him it was a beautiful dream.

"Happy birthday mummy." Chloe said handing me card.

"Happy birthday my love." Arthur said.

They both made me breakfast which was the one thing that Arthur could cook I ignored that pinching feel and dug into my food I ate the whole plate and asked for seconds my baby or my son was extra hungry today.

"I'm going to drop Chloe off and then I'm going out for patrol I'll be back for your big party."

"Okay I love you both."

"Love you too." They said at the same time as they walked out.

I turned to look at the mess that my two loves left for me and I sighed.

"Great, little one please don't be messy like your big sister and father." He kicked me.

"I'm glad that you agree."

After cleaning up the kitchen I got myself dress and then I heard a knock. "Hello Merlin how's things?"

"Well, and how are you doing Gwen, Sefa tells me your big D day is coming soon." Merlin said pointing to my stomach.

"Ah yes thank god because I want him out of me."

"Him?"

"Um yeah him?"

When my little chat with Merlin was over I took a nap, I was tired I wanted to dream about my son but I didn't see him this time I had no dreams at all.

Strange I thought. It was Arthur who woke me up he kissed my forehead, my eyes, my nose and finally my lips. I had the biggest smile of my face.

Arthur and I bathed together that was one of my birthday wishes and then he helped me get into my birthday dress that Morgause made for me one of her many talents.

Mithian found me a pair of bunny slippers and some ballet slippers when she was out patrolling the city I loved the bunny slippers so much I decided to wear them, fuck it was my birthday and that's what I wanted on my feet.

"Happy birthday Gweenie this is from me and Percival." Vivian squealed once again she was in all pink.

"Gwen happy birthday don't you look over the hill." Mithian said.

"Bitch." I said giving her a hug and thanking her again for my slippers."

I got a happy birthday from Morgana and she gave me another gift and Alice cooked and baked a caked.

"Mmmm, so good." I said my legs were shaking from eating this delicious cake.

"Enjoying yourself my dear?" Gaius asked.

"It's bloody fantastic I could just kiss your wife Gaius you're a lucky man."

While I enjoyed my cake and I watched Arthur and Chloe dance together but then I felt that pinch again but this time it was sharper.

I raised up from my chair and I put my hand on the table and then I felt something running down my leg I reached down to thinking maybe my water broke, it wasn't my water it was my blood. I looked up and I had panicked and I hit the floor it was hard and loud that everyone stopped doing what they were doing. Everything went dark and my worst fear was I going to lose my baby.

"Guinevere." Arthur tried to wake me but my eyes wouldn't open.

"Arthur get her to the infirmary let me help her." Sefa said.

What was happening to me I know in the beginning stages of my pregnancy I didn't do the safest things but I did make sure I ate right what was happening to me?

"The placenta must've detected Arthur I really cannot say. Get him out of here, Alice I'm going to need your help." Sefa shouted.

Why was Sefa shouting I didn't want Arthur to leave I needed him oh god I'm going to die, but I would give up my own life to save my child our child, Arthur I love you.

"Guinevere please open your eyes it's been a week since I got to see your beautiful eyes, I cannot do this without you I know you're tired my love but please open your eyes."

"Arthur, I sighed but then I remembered what happen, I felt my stomach and it was flat and empty. "Where the baby?" I asked with fear and began to hyperventilate he wasn't saying anything, no my son cannot be dead I refuse to accept that.  
I tried to get out of bed and Arthur caught me before I hit the floor.

"Arthur where is our baby?" I said trying to fight my way from him.

"Guinevere you must calm down she is fine." Arthur said still holding onto my wrist.

A girl not a boy like I had in my dreams, I stopped trying to get away from Arthur and I placed myself back into bed.

"A girl we have girl?"

"Yes Guinevere is that alright?"

I looked at him strangely what an odd question.

"Of course I'm happy."

"Because I know how you told Merlin it was a boy so I thought you would be disappointed."

"Never you silly man."

"Knock, knock, I have someone whose been waiting not so patiently for a whole week to meet." Morgana said.

Morgana came in holding my daughter.

"Aww can I hold her?"

"Yes she yours." Morgana answered.

She was placed in my arms and I started rocking her as tears of joy fell.

"Look at her Arthur she's so beautiful and so smart." I kissed her little hands I loved her so much already.

"Hello my little one I'm so glad your outta me, Arthur did you?"

"Yes my love I counted she perfect." Arthur replied with the biggest grin.

"What's her name?"

"I like the name Sunniva it means 'a gift from the sun' what do think about that?" Arthur asked me I looked down at our baby and when she open her eyes to look at me they were the same blue as Arthur.

"I love it I think her middle name should be Christine because I know that yours and your father's middle name is Christopher.

"Welcome to our family Sunniva Christine Pendragon." Morgana said.

"Are the others outside?"

"Uh-huh, they were waiting for you to wake up and I know Chloe would like to see you." Arthur said.

"Morgana could you send everyone in for me please."

"Sure Gwen do you feel tired?"

"I'm much too happy to feel tired, and could you do me one more favor? Could you tell Elyan that he has a niece I don't know if you told him?"

She nodded to me and left. Chloe came running in and I patted my bed for her to sit, Vivian was crying and so was Mithian she wasn't her usual laid back self.

Percival and Merlin were also dabbing their eyes and Gwaine was giving Arthur a sideways hug telling me good job and how happy he was that she looked nothing like Arthur. Arthur slapped Gwaine on the back of his head.

"Ow that hurt and hey Gwen you and your daughter have the same birthday." Gwaine said.

The last person to walk in was Sefa everyone cleared the way for her, Chloe even got off my bed.

"Thank you for saving my baby girl I don't know what I or Arthur would've done if we would've lost her."

"It was nothing Gwen you've been protecting me ever since we first met and I told you I would be always at your side. I'm so glad I didn't lose you it was touch and I could go for a while." Sefa said.

I was really lucky

it was only Arthur and Chloe who were staying behind everyone else said that would be back in the morning.

While I was breastfeeding Sunniva, Arthur told me that I had a lot a scaring and so having more children wasn't going to option for us I wasn't barren but if wanted to have more children it would be hard.

I took this news and swallowed it I wouldn't let it affect my happiness I wasn't too upset about the news it could be because of hormones who was to say.

I fell back asleep with Chloe on one side and Sunniva still in my arms Arthur slept on the extra mat that Merlin brought in for him.

That night I dreamed of my daughters and my husband but I saw an older version of Chloe she was running with Sunniva because they were being chased by a UD.

I blinked my eyes open I had to take a sample to see if Sunniva was immune from getting infected maybe she was but what if she wasn't I know Arthur and I couldn't handle that pain if our daughter died.

**A/N: Hello folks so the next chapter is going to my last for ZA High school but don't worry I'm making part 2. ****Zombie Apocalypse****Graduation Day****. So I'm going to leaving off on a cliff hanger for Chapter 21. Also Gwen not being able to have any more children I had my reason for doing that I'm not telling you'll find out in the sequel. **


	21. Chapter 21

I loved being back home with Sunniva and Chloe, Arthur took some time off but soon he had to go back to patrolling.

Everything was changing now we moved out of our house and into Uther's it was bigger and it overlooked the compound.

Chloe was thrilled because she felt closer to her grandfather. Chloe would help me out the best she could with the baby before she went to school.

Arthur and I have established a new system where those who weren't fighters could still stay in Camelot instead of going to a different compound so Chloe now wasn't the only child.

"It's just you and me now so what would you like to do?" I asked Sunniva.

In reply all I got from Sunniva was a gurgling sound.

"Yes I can guess what you want to do is just eat, poop, and sleep how about we get dressed and head over to see Aunt Vivian?"

"Hello is anyone here?"

"Hold on a minute, ** failed again." Vivian said.

"Hey, what are you going on about?"

"Nothing you need worry about for now, let me see the princess."

Vivian was never one to brush things aside that's what Mithian does.

"Hm, I just wanted to check the reports from the antivirus is it still effective?" I asked.

"Yes it is since people are traveling more into the city the medic team has been able to save many lives." Vivian said.

"Why do I feel like you're not telling me something?"

"Gwen I don't know how to tell you this I'll just show you instead."

I followed Vivian to the back of the lab and I was shocked it was a UD well at least half of it was a UD and the other half was normal.

"What the hell is going on, why is this thing here?"

"I call it subject X because he can barely speak, but for some reason the formula is rejecting."

"Why? This shouldn't be happening."

"I guess some people aren't compatible."

I didn't want my daughter around this so I told Vivian I would return later when Arthur returned.

I sat at my table thinking about what this meant now. If the cure only last for so long or was it something else.

"Guinevere."

"Oh, um, welcome home." I walked over to give him a kiss on his cheek.

"You okay you looked like you were deep in thought."

"I was I have to go back to the lab." I said going over to my gun case grabbing my guns, and knife.

"Why all the weapons?" Arthur asked.

Shit I guess I'm going to have to tell him and he probably going to lose it.

"Well you see there is a subject that is rejecting the antivirus."

"You mean to tell me that there is UD inside Camelot, what the fuck is Vivian planning?"

"Nothing he looked up I didn't even know he was there until we walked into the back room."

"Wait you took the baby there what if he would've got out we still don't know if she can't get infected." Arthur started cussing and saying how I was stupid to put myself and our daughter at risk then he stopped talking and turns to stare at me.

I know it may not have been the best idea to stay there that long with Sunniva but it's not like she was in danger.

"Arthur you must calm down, I'm going back to the lab to check it out and if I need to I'll handle him but he won't be in Camelot for long."

I told him that I fed the baby before she went down for her nap and I would return by night fall.

"Is Gaius here?"

"Yeah he's in the back with Mithian you should put this on." Vivian said.

"Alright but I'm keeping my guns."

"That's fair."

I had to put on a laboratory suit and Vivian typed in a code.

"What did you find out so far?"

"Nothing much except that the formula is keeping him from completely changing." Gaius said.

"I see subject X is trying to grow new skin around his bite mark." I said.

"Healing rapidly that could be the reason as to why the antivirus isn't working?" Mithian asked.

"I don't know I did try to give him another shot but so far I haven't seen any signs of improving." Vivian replied.  
"Gaius what do you think?"

"I already had Vivian take a blood sample from Subject X, Gwen I'm just waiting for the results."

"Fine but for right now we need to get him outta here these are orders from the top."

"And where would the king like us to take him?" Gaius asked.

"I don't know we'll find another place even if it just me who goes."

"Gwen I'll go with you." Mithian said.

"Then we should pack we'll take him to my mother's home it had a spare lab it may be in building but we should be safe."

Arthur and I got into an argument when I told him I was leaving.

"You can't go you're breastfeeding.

"That's why I'm taking her with me I could pump but those don't work anymore and I'm taking Chloe with me I won't be gone for long."

"Fine but you're taking Sefa and Morgana with you."

"I will return."

"I know go, now before I end up changing my mind.

"Love you." I said.

"Love you too." I packed up the girls and myself, Arthur pulled me towards and I thought it was going to be a quick kiss but it wasn't it was long and hot, he did that on purpose knowing that I would be away and couldn't do anything about it.

I held onto Sunniva and we sat in the front seat while Morgana drove us to my home that I used to share with my mum.

"This is where you lived with your mum Gwen I knew you said you lived in a flat but I didn't know you owned the entire building." Sefa said.

"Yeah I inherited it. It held up pretty well after the attack."

"I don't see why it would no one lived here anymore."

"Let's get this over with I want to get back to Camelot."

We grabbed Subject X and I had Chloe walk in front of me so I could see where she was the other had their guns out just in case I to shoot.

I put my key inside the lock and we walked in it looked the same except for that the furniture was covered with white sheets. I showed Mithian where my mum's laboratory was, Morgana and Sefa watched the girls while we went to work. What I found out could change everything.

**A/N: That's all folks High school is over I left it on cliffhanger for a reason . The sequel is coming soon. So get ready because there would be new characters and of course of favorite's well return I hope ya'll well like it. **


End file.
